Acosando a mi vecina
by Carol Otak
Summary: fate acaba de mudarse a japón, por el trabajo de su madre, no le molesta en lo absoluto mudarse, y mucho menos le va a molestar después de conocer a su hermosa vecina cobriza. bueno no soy buena en esto es mi primer fic espero les guste, NANOFATE.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, este es mi primer fic, así que espero les guste, apresiaria mucho su sinceridad, ya que eso me ayudaría mucho, otra cosita yo no estudio literatura ni nada parecido, por lo que tal vez hallan errores, pero cuento con su apoyo.

 **Disclaimer: mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha no me pertenece ni sus personajes(** ya que si fuera asi yunno no existiria XD)

 **Acosando a mi vecina**

Mi nombre es Fate T Harlawon. Me acabo de mudar a japón, por el trabajo de mi madre, no tengo ningún problema con mudarme a este país ya que yo tengo sangre japonesa por parte de mi padre, mi padre murió cuando tenia 9 años, el día que murió, mi madre Presia Testarossa. No sonreía de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando el vivía, su sonrisa se veía apagada sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, cuando estaba sola en su habitación dejaba salir todo su dolor siempre la escuchaba llorar, eso me partia el alma, después de todo no todo lo bueno dura para siempre pero tampoco lo malo, un día mi madre conoció a una mujer, hermosa, amable y cariñosa, que le devolvió la sonrisa que creía perdida y el brillo en sus ojos no era igual que antes era mas resplandeciente,mi madre se caso con esa mujer, yo estuve de acuerdo y se que mi padre también lo estaría con tal de verla feliz, me fue fácil acostumbrarme a vivir con ellos, si ellos ya que ella tenia un hijo, su nombre es Chorno T Harlawon. El primer día que nos conocimos no llevamos muy bien, el solo es un año mayor que yo, asi que me es fácil hablar con el.

Y ahora me dirijo a mi nueva casa, y se que no voy a descansar en lo absoluto, ya que llegare desempacando y ordenando también tengo que preparar mi bolso para la uni, asi es no he ni llegado y ya mañana empiezo las clases, que molesto.

TIII...TIIIIP...TIIIIP.

-mnnm-me remuevo en la cama buscando a ese infernal aparato que me arranca de los brazos de morfeo, cuando por fin lo callo me levanto con flojera de mi cama arrastrando los pies en dirección al baño, me cepillo, baño y visto, un pantalón negro una camisa de botones del mismo color que el pantalón con las mangas enrolladas asta los codos y unos botines también de el mismo color, sip me encanta el negro, seguro parezco un vampiro, ya lista, bajo a la cocina para desayunar hay se encuentra mi otra madre. Lindy Harlawon.

-ho buenos días hija-

-Buenos días Lindy-okasan-dije sentándome en el gran comedor.

-Ten-dijo dándome un plato con pankekes -chorno aun no se despierta? se le va a hacer tarde-

-a quien se le va a hacer tarde es a mi si no se levanta-

-que acaso... solo piensas en ti?- dijo un peli azul bostezando.

-hasta que te levantas, se te va a hacer tarde-

-es que el partido estaba tan bueno que me quede despierto asta las 3-

-vaya que tienes energía hermanito-

-ven a desayunar rápido que se les va a hacer tarde-dijo lindy-okasan entre preocupada y molesta pero solo un toque de molesta.

-asi es hermanito apúrate que se me hace tarde y tu eres el que conduce-

-eso es lo que te importa verdad?-

-si lo sabes para que preguntas?-

Terminamos de desayunar tomamos nuestras cosas, nos despedimos de lindy-okasan y salimos de casa, cuando salí unos hermosos orbes lavanda me hipnotizaron, una hermosa chica con cabello color cobrizo atado en una cola alta de lado cayendo por su hombro, unos labios ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños simplemente perfectos, poseía un cuerpo muy bien formado al que me gustaría hacerle muchas cosas traviesas, no es que sea una pervertida pero esa chica hace que me comporte como una, ella también me estaba mirando pero como yo la miraba tan intensamente aparto la mirada, pude notar un pequeño sonrojo, y dios que bella,un auto se detuvo a su lado dentro había una chica castaña de ojos azules un poco parecido a los de ella pero solo un poco su cabello era corto le llagaba hasta los hombros, es bonita pero no se compara con aquella bella cobriza, la hermosa chica me dio una mirada y luego subió al auto este se puso en marcha y desapareció de mi vista al girar en una esquina.

-oye fate si no cierras la boca van a entrar moscas-dijo mi hermano ya en el auto-a... y límpiate la baba-yo reaccione enseguida con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas-ahora sube o te dejo-

-voooy-subí al auto, no se que paso hace un momento pero, tengo una gran vecina.

 **Que les pareció la continuo? ustedes deciden**

 **asi que como ya dije o escribí, por favor sean sinceros, pero que no duela mucho.**

 **y si me piden que la continué haré capítulos mas largos este es muy corto, verdad?**


	2. cap 2

**gracias** **por apoyarme a seguir esta historia, tratare lo mas posible crear capítulos largos, y actualizar lo mas pronto, se que se siente esperar y que todavía no actualicen, me pasa mucho.**

 **sin mas que decir los dejo leer espero les guste.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

6:00. Me preparo para ir a la uní, me cepillo, baño y visto, una falda corta gris oscura, una camisa de botones blanca y encima de esta un suéter de mismo color que la camisa y para terminar unos zapatos Nike, me peino recogiendo mi cabello en una coleta de lado alta, ya lista bajo a desayunar, entro a la cocina y me encuentro con mis padres, mama sirviendo el desayuno y papa sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico acompañado por una taza de café.

-Buenos días- digo mientras me encamino al comedor, me siento y me dedico a desayunar.

-Buenos días hija-dice mama.

-Que tal amaneciste?- pregunta papa tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Muy bien-

-Pues que bien, pero será mejor que te apures hija, o se te hará tarde- papa siempre suele preocuparse por mi aunque solo sea una cosa insignificante.

-No llegare tarde, hayate-chan vendrá por mi-

-oh, ya veo, en ese caso tomate tu tiempo hija-

-oye hija aun no has conocido a los nuevos vecinos?- dijo mama llamando mi atención, había oído que una familia se mudo pero no he llegado a saber mas, tampoco he visto a nadie nuevo.

-Entonces era cierto que tenemos nuevos vecinos, pero no he visto a nadie-

-Eso es por que llegaron ayer- dijo papa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

Ayer llegue cansada a casa por lo que me acosté a dormir, y cuando desperté ya era de noche, estaba tan cansada que no le preste atención a los ruidos que provenían de afuera, mou y todo por culpa de hayate-chan que no dejaba de pedirme la revancha, pues mi muy orgullosa amiga no acepta la derrota nunca así sea en un juego, pues para que me dejara ir tuve que dejarla ganar.

-Son personas muy agradables-

-he, eso quiere decir que ya los conocieron?-

-Así es, te llamamos para que bajaras a conocerlos, pero estabas profundamente dormida- dijo papa

-Y te veías tan cansada ayer que no quisimos ir a despertarte- termino de decir mama

-Bueno será después- dije recogiendo mis cosas.

-quizás cuando llegues los conozcas-

-mmm- asentí, les di un beso de despedida y me dispuse a salir para esperar a mi competitiva amiga, pero cuando levante la vista me tope unos hermosos orbes borgoñas, mi corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, esos hermosos ojos tan profundos, ese cabello rubio, parecía oro, su piel tan clara y que de seguro es muy suave, una figura perfecta, pero sus ojos, me tenían hipnotizada tan profundos, tan bellos, tan... dios, me miraba de una manera tan profunda, la sangre se acumulo

en mis mejillas y no aguante mas y aparte la vista totalmente sonrojada, no se por que si ni la conozco, en ese momento llego mi castaña amiga y me saco de ese pequeño aprieto.

-¿nos vamos?- me pregunto luego de bajar el vidrio-

-s-si- no se por que tartamudee, subí al auto me puse el cinturón de seguridad y le indique a mi amiga que podía avanzar, trataba de distraerme mirando por la ventana, pero esos ojos tan hipnotizan tés no dejaban mi mente, llagamos a la uní, hayate-chan estaciono el auto y bajamos, entramos al salón de clases y hay estaba mi novio esperando por mi, cuando me vio se acerco y deposito un beso en mis labios.

-buenos días, nanoha-

-buenos días yunno-kun-

-Uy que asco, nanoha-chan, por que dejas que ese animal te bese- dice hayate-chan con la lengua afuera mostrando una reacción de asco, como cuando un bebe prueba un limón-que no sabias que los hurones son descendientes de las ratas?-

-ya cállate mapache- hayate-chan fingió sentirse ofendida, le saco la lengua, y se encamino a su asiento no sin antes decir.

-Nanoha-chan no te quejes cuando agarres una infección en la boca- y se fue saltando a su asiento, yunno-kun solo le dio una mirada de advertencia, las clases iban a empezar y yunno-kun tenia que irse a su clase, pero quedamos vernos en el almuerzo.

La clase fue como todas, aburrida, y aun así no pude evitar hundirme en mis pensamiento, en ese cabello rubio tan brillante, en ese cuerpo tan bien formado,...en esos hipnotizantés ojos, debido a eso el profesor me regaño y me saco del salón, me propuse a caminar un rato por los pasillos esperando a que las clases terminen, y como soy muy suertuda me encontré con el director, baya suerte tengo, el director se acerco a mi, pero no venia solo, hay estaba ella a su lado mirándome de la misma manera que antes, tan profunda.

-Baya señorita, Takamachi, que hace usted por aquí en horas de clases- me pregunto algo serio

-kyahahaha, b-bueno es que el profesor me saco de clases-dije nerviosa y no solo por el director, si no por que ella no apartaba la mirada, sentía que me devoraba, pero por alguna razón, eso me gustaba, pude ver como una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y me recorría de arriba abajo, eso hiso que me estremeciera y sonrojara.

-Pero que inusual es eso, me pregunto por que-

-pues estaba algo distraída-

-ya veo, pero esta se la voy a pasar ya que es su primera falta-

-gracias-

-bien, pues ahora a otro tema- dijo mirando a la rubia a su lado-ella esta empezando el semestre hoy, y me gustaría que conociera primero la Universidad, así que señorita Takamachi, me haría el favor de mostrarle el lugar.

-he- ok como llegue a esto- cl-claro- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-pues, entonces preséntese por favor-

La rubia se acerco sonriente a mi, estaba muy cerca, en serio, DEMASIADO cerca.

-un placer, Fate T Harlawon-dijo poniendo su mano en frente en forma de saludo, y dios mío que voz tan suave, tome su mano y una pequeña corriente eléctrica me recorrió, haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo leve.

-N-Nanoha-T-Takamachi, el p-placer es mío-dije tartamudeando

-Nanoha, tienes un bonito nombre-baya jamás pensé que mi nombre podía oírse tan bien-

-G-gracias F-Fate-chan-pude ver su reacción de sorpresa pero luego sonrió, note que nuestras manos aun seguían unidas, ella también se percato de eso, le solté la mano rápidamente sentía que moriría si seguía así, uyyy no se que me esta pasando.

-bueno entonces me retiro, ya que su noviecito me volvió a dar trabajo-

-hiso algo malo?-pregunte, pero sin preocupación, ya estoy acostumbrada, como cuando lo expulsaron por 3 meses por echar pintura en la piscina, pude notar que la rubia tenia el seño levemente fruncido desde que el director nombro a yunno-kun.

-lo de siempre, no te preocupes, el que debe preocuparse es el-dijo con seriedad- entonces bienvenida señorita Harlawan- ella asintió, el se retiro dejándome a solas con la rubia.

-bien, entonces a donde quieres ir primero?-le pregunte

-me gustaría ver la biblioteca-

-bien, es por aquí- le digo para que me siga

Ya en la biblioteca, note que miraba a todos lados, no entendía por que, no parecía que estuviese buscando un libro, se detuvo repentinamente, causando que choque con ella, la mire, estaba confundida, no entiendo por que se detuvo de esa manera tan de repente.

-Perdón- dije, sobando mi frente- encontraste lo que buscabas?- le pregunto algo confundida.

-si-ella se giro, me tomo por la cintura y me acorralo contra un estante de libros- y es- se acerco a mi rostro, estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración en mis labios, me susurro- y es poder estar a solas contigo mi bella cobriza-

-he...hee...heeeee- no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, y se que en estos momentos, estoy compitiendo con los tomates.

-Dios, me encanta verte sonrojada, te vez tan linda, tan hermosa,...tan sexy-esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono ronco, y yo no me puedo ni mover, estoy de piedra con todo esto que esta pasando, como es posible esto.

-E...espera, q-que estas dici...-no pude terminar de hablar unos cálidos labios se posaron en los míos, eso me sorprendió bastante, pero no tarde en serrar los ojos y corresponder el beso, dios me estaba sintiendo en las nubes, no puedo creer que hace un momento nos presentamos y ahora nos estábamos besando, pero por alguna razón no me molesta, de hecho me encanta, como me puedo sentir tan bien con alguien que apenas y conozco, sentí como chupaba mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, sabia que debía detenerla, pero no pude, por alguna razón quería mas, así que sin perder tiempo le di el permiso para entrar, y dios su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca, sentí un gran escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, me estaba matando, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y la apreté mas contra mi, parece que eso la provoco mas, bajo de mi cintura a mi trasero

apretándolo levemente, yo no podía controlarme mas, habíamos creado un pequeño mundo para nosotras, un mundo que fue derrumbado.

''PLAN''

Nos sobresaltamos por lo que rompimos el beso, vimos a todos lados para ver de donde provenía el sonido, pues sin darnos cuenta la hora de clase había terminado, y el sonido fue provocado por una estudiante que estaba en otro pasillo, solté un suspiro de alivio, pensé que podría ser un profesor y no quisiera mas problemas en un día, si un profesor llegase a ver lo que estábamos haciendo me metería en graves problemas, mis padres me darían una fuerte reprenda, ya que ellos no me educaron así, besándome en un lugar como este con alguien que apenas y conozco, me gire hacia la rubia que estaba dispuesta a continuar.

-Tenemos que parar-

-por que?-

-N-no podemos hacer esto aquí- le dije algo sonrojada, ella mostró una sonrisa picara.

-Entonces, podemos hacerlo siempre y cuando no sea aquí verdad?- me sonroje aun mas y eso hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara mas.

-N...no...ya...v- vayámonos- salí casi corriendo de hay, ya estaba muy avergonzada, la rubia me alcanzo y tomo mi mano, no pude evitar sonreír, así le mostré todas las instalaciones de la uní, la rubia no prestaba mucha atención, solo se dedicaba a asentir, y acariciar mi mano con su dedo pulgar logrando sacarme sonrojos, el día transcurrió, hayate-chan me llevo a casa, necesitaba llagar y descansar de este día ajetreado, necesitaba aclarar mi mente, necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto en esa rubia.

.

.

.

Que tal les pareció, fate es una atrevida me encanta como domina a nanoha XD me dolió tanto escribir la parte en la que aparece el hurón de alcantarilla :-(

-te entiendo la pobre de nanoha-chan, puede terminar agarrando una enfermedad si sigue cerca de esa rata pulgosa-

-verdad que si? hayate-

-así es, siento lastima por ella-

-pero no te preocupes, ya veras lo que haré con esa rata de laboratorio ):-)

Próximo cap.

-hola mi bella cobriza-

-q...que haces aquí- se levanto sorprendida de su silla

-no dejaba de pensar en ti, así que vine a verte-

-bueno ya me viste, ahora vete-

-eeeeh... pero no solo quiero verte, también quiero besarte, tocarte y otras muchas cosas mas- fate intentaba acercarse para...


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno aquí estoy con mi siguiente cap. Otra vez les agradezco por apoyarme en esto, como ya dije al principio, soy nueva en esto, así como también dije , que no se nada de literatura, se que tengo muchos errores ortográficos, bueno que digo errores, mas bien horrores, no respondo review, pero si los leo, algunos me dijeron que tenia unos cuantos errores, (OJO). Eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, de echo se los agradezco mucho, y también me sacaron una enorme sonrisa al pedirme que continúe con la historia, me puse tan feliz, que casi rompo la cama por saltar tanto de la alegría, XD,

 **CAPITULO 3**

-En una casa de dos pisos no muy grande, se encontraba una linda cobriza en su habitación estudiando, oh...Bueno eso trataba, pues le era imposible concentrarse, se preguntaran el por que, muy simple, una hermosa rubia de hipnotizan tés ojos borgoña nadaba en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de recordar ese beso tan apasionado, cuando la rubia tomo su trasero y lo apretó suavemente, paso su dedo índice por sus labios recordando aquel momento, el como se sentían los suaves labios de la rubia en los suyos, como recorría con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, no entendía por que alguien que apenas conocía, podía hacerle sentir que flotaba entre las nubes, pero luego al llegar a su casa, recordó algo muy importante, se sintió horrible, se pregunto como pudo olvidar, que tenia novio, en parte pensó que no era su culpa, si no de Fate. ''Así es, definitivamente fue su culpa, por hacer que me perdiera en ese beso''. En ese momento la sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, para luego tratar de concentrarse en su tarea.

TOC...TOC...

-Adelante- respondió, pensando que seria uno de sus padres, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

-Hola mi bella cobriza- le saludo una rubia para luego serrar la puerta.

-E...eeh, q-que haces a-aquí?- se levanto sorprendida de su silla, ¿por que Fate. Estaba en su habitación?.

-No dejaba de pensar en ti, así que vine a verte-

-Bueno ya me viste ahora vete-

-Eeeeh...Pero no solo quiero verte, también quiero besarte, tocarte y otras muchas cosas mas- Fate intentaba acercarse para besarla, pero Nanoha. Tenia una mano entre las dos para que la rubia no diera mas paso adelante.

-Q-que t-te pasa?, no te voy a dejar hacer eso-

-No entiendo por que no te dejas- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Mmm, no se, ¿será tal vez por que tengo NOVIO?- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Fate. Frunció el seño, se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado- yo te trato mejor-

-¿Perdón?, si apenas nos conocemos, y...l-lo que hiciste fue...b-b-besarme, yo no le llamaría a eso tratarme mejor- dijo muy, muy, MUY, sonrojada- Además tu no sabes como me trata el para decir eso.

-Pero te gusto el beso- dijo con sonrisa picara, Nanoha se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, Fate solo quería distraer a la cobriza para que bajara el brazo, y lo logro, se acerco rápidamente ella, la tomo por la cintura arrinconándola contra la pared en el proceso, y la beso, fue tan rápido, Nanoha tenia los ojos abiertos como platos por la repentina sorpresa, pero otra vez estaba perdiendo la batalla, Fate. Quito una mano de su cintura y la poso en su mejilla, acariciándola, La cobriza no pudo mas y correspondió al beso, la rubia, chupo el labio inferior de Nanoha, para poder probar ese exquisito manjar, la cobriza le cedió el permiso, y el beso se hizo mas apasionado, Nanoha rodeo el cuello de la rubia y la apretó mas a ella, quería seguir besando a Fate. Hasta que recordó a su hur...ajam, digo, novio.

-Pa...pa...ra- dijo, Fate. Apenas le daba oportunidad para respirar, la rubia rompió el beso por falta de aire-¿ q...qu...que c-crees q-que haces?- respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Que no es obvio? Te beso-

-Pero no te di permiso para que me besaras- dijo con el seño fruncido, pero igual sonrojada.

-pero correspondiste- la rubia mostró una sonrisa coqueta.

-cl-claro que no-

-¿A no?-

-No-

-Pues déjame mostrarte que si correspondiste-

Y si así es, la volvió a besar, pero no duro mucho, no por que Nanoha tratara de detenerla, si no por que alguien toco la puerta, Nanoha. Empujo a Fate, esta callo sobre la cama, la cobriza se sentó en el escritorio en el que se encontraba al principio, y luego fingió estar estudiando.

-Adelante-

-Perdón por interrumpir-

-No te preocupes mama-

-Bueno solo le quería dar estas galletas a Fate-chan, como agradecimiento por los pastelillos- la señora Momoko le entrego una pequeña bolsa transparente de galletas a Fate.

-Oh, no se hubiera molestado- dijo, tomando las galletas.

" _Así que uso los pastelillos como escusa para poder venir"_ pensó la cobriza.

-Pues que bueno que se las diste a tiempo mama, por que, Fate-chan. Ya se iba-

La rubia miro a Nanoha con la mirada fulminante-oh, es cierto eso Fate-chan?-

-No, digo si, tengo tarea que hacer-

-Ya veo, pero eres bienvenida cuando gustes-

-Gracias- dijo mirando a Nanoha con sonrisa picara, la cobriza no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero parece que su madre no se daba cuenta de nada, o simplemente lo dejo pasar.

-B-bueno entonces hasta luego Fate-chan-

-Claro, hasta luego Nanoha- se acerco deposito un beso en su mejilla y le susurro en el oído- esta me la pagas mañana, amor-

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Nanoha. Definitivamente tenia miedo de que llegara mañana, Fate se despidió de los padres de nanoha y se fue a su casa pensando como aria pagar a la cobriza, por lo anterior.

Al siguiente día, Nanoha. Se encontraba con Hayate. En la cafetería, miraba a todos lados, pues temía encontrarse con la rubia, luego de lo que Fate. le dijo, tuvo mucho miedo, el solo imaginarse de lo que le haría la rubia, la hacia temblar.

-Nanoha-chan. ¿Por qué miras tanto a todos lados?-

-Eh, etto, no por nada- mintió, pero su amiga la conocía perfectamente.

-A mi no me engañas, algo estas ocultándome, así que habla o te hago hablar-

-E-en serio no es nada hayate-chan. Hahaha- reía nerviosa.

-Nanoha-chan- dijo con un tono serio- no hagas que te lance un kame hame ha, así que dime que te pasa-

-Aaa- soltó un suspiro de resignación- esta bien, esta bien, por favor no me ataques Goku- dijo alzando los brazos dramáticamente-Pues veras, ooh Guerrero Legendario, te lo diré en cuatro palabras, mi vecina me acosa-

-Queeeee, oh woou, por favor explícate- la castaña, afinco los codos en la mesa y coloco sus manos en sus mejillas, mirando a Nanoha atentamente.

-Pues veras, ya tu sabias que llegarían nuevos vecinos ¿cierto?-la castaña asintió- y resulta que mi vecina, estudia aquí, me la encontré el día que el profesor me saco del salón, estaba con el director y el me pidió el favor de mostrarle la uní, yo acepte, y luego de presentarnos y de que el director se fuera, le pregunte a donde quería ir primero, me dijo que a la biblioteca, la llave hasta haya y justo en ese lugar m-me b-beso, y desde ese momento me empezó a acosar-termino de decir algo sonrojada.

Hayate. Estaba asimilando todas las palabras de Nanoha. Tomo un gran trago de su soda y dijo- ¡WOOW!, estoy impresionada, y dime, ¿es sexy?- la cobriza asintió aun mas sonrojada- ¡vaya!, pero esa no es la historia completa, ¿verdad?, obviamente tu correspondiste el beso y no la detuviste, seguro al llegar a casa, fue que te acordaste de el hurón que tienes de novio, y te sentiste mal, y la culpaste a ella por hacer que te perdiera en ese beso, luego seguro que fue a tu casa y paso lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco?- Nanoha. negó asustada.

-Hayate-chan. ¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto aun asustada

-¿te sorprendió?, JAJAJA, reuní las siete esferas le pedí a Shenron que me diera el poder de leer mentes- dijo inflando el pecho.

-Por alguna razón, voy a creerte-

-Bien aho- la castaña, vio a Yunno acercarse, así que dejo el tema, por el momento- ¡o no! por eso era que olía a rata- dijo apuntando a Yunno y tapándose la nariz-

-No se por que te metes conmigo, si tu ere un mapache, y ellos se la pasan hurgando en la basura- dijo el hur-Yunno.

-Es muy diferente, tu eres una rata, y las ratas dan asco, huelen feo, son mugrosas, y están en las alcantarillas, pero los mapaches solo son escurridizos, y ADORABLES- dijo de forma intelectual.

-Cállate- fue lo único que pudo decir, pues no se le ocurrió nada, para contraatacar.

-Bueno, bueno, ya no peleen- dijo la cobriza con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pero wow, mira esa belleza- dijo Hayate. Llamando la atención de Nanoha. Quien volteo para saber a que se refería su amiga, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ahí estaba ella, Fate. Con un chico peli Azul, la cobriza no sabia quien era ese chico, sentía que lo había visto en algún lado, pero no recuerda donde, pudo notar que todas las miradas estaban puestas en la rubia, y no eran miradas curiosas, si no coquetas, Frunció el ceño, por alguna razón, no le gusto como la veían, Hayate. Se dio cuenta de la reacción de Nanoha. Y sonrió de manera felina.

-Así que ella es la nueva estudiante de la que escuche, mejor le doy una bienvenida-Nanoha. Sabia perfectamente a que se refería su novio, y no era nada bueno.

Fate se dirigía con Chrono. A almorzar, pero un rubio, de ojos color esmeralda, le tranco el paso poniéndose frente a ella, eso no le daba buena espina, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo y pasar a un lado de el, a Yunno no le gusto que la rubia lo ignorara.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?, no seas descortés solo quería darte la bienvenida – dijo de forma molesta, Fate. Volteo a mirarlo-

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito-

Yunno se estaba molestando, nunca lo habían tratado así, el era el mejor en el quipo de futbol, todos en la universidad lo respetaban, no iba a dejar que alguien como ella le faltara el respeto, Nanoha. Ya había notado que intención tenia Yunno.

-Yunno-kun, por favor no sigas- la rubia al escuchar esa voz volteo a verla, Nanoha. también la estaba viendo.

-Cálmate mi amor, no voy a hacer nada malo- Fate. al escuchar como el la llamo, frunció el ceño, se giro y se encamino a comprar su almuerzo, ignorando, a los otros dos, eso molesto mas a Yunno.

-DEJA DE IGNORARME- el rubio le lanzo un puño, pero Fate. lo atrapo con su mano derecha y con la otra lo agarro por el cuello pegándole la cabeza contra una de las mesas, Nanoha. se asusto, la rubia tenia la mirada oscura.

-¡Fate-chan. Déjalo!-Fate al escuchar a la cobriza, soltó al rubio miro a Nanoha por un momento y salió de ese lugar.

Nanoha. Vio tristeza en los ojos de Fate. Sintió una gran punza en el corazón, pero tenia que quedarse con Yunno, su novio, a pesar de querer ir tras ella, no podía, así que se quedo ahí, mirando el lugar por donde hace un momento salió la rubia.

.

.

.

Que tal esta?,aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuooo, pero ya no puedo mas necesito una cama, son las 3:53. Y no e dormido nada, así que nos leemos luego, BAY-BAY


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, felices fiestas, tenia pensado actualizar antes pero mi hermosa madre me castigo y me quito el computador, luego se me fue la luz, que mala suerte.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a Chat 'de' lune, gracias por las correcciones, para serte sincera las anote y me las estoy estudiando XD, es que soy malísima con la ortografía, y no estoy molesta, al contrario, te lo agradezco.**

 **Bueno sin más los dejo leer, espero disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Una rubia se encontraba en su habitación golpeando una almohada, mientras maldecía a un chico rubio de ojos esmeralda y apariencia de rata- es un maldito, no puedo creer que él sea su novio- dijo lanzando la almohada contra la pared, se dejó caer en su cama y dio un gran suspiro- y ella lo defendió a el yo no hice nada malo, quizás no sea su novio tal vez sea su mascota- se quedó observando el techo blanco de su habitación, recordando todo lo sucedido aquel día, después de armar ese show, se fue a su casa sin importarle las siguientes clases, no quería ver a Nanoha con Yunno.

Al siguiente día una cobriza paseaba por los pasillos de la uní, entraba a todos los salones que se encontraba en el camino, sin darse cuenta estaba buscando a la rubia, o quizás si sabía que la buscaba, pero no quería admitirlo, una mano le tomo con fuerza el brazo y la jalo bruscamente, ella levanto la cabeza para quedar frete a la persona que la tomo de esa forma.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Yunno-kun?! – frunció el ceño

\- ¡No!, ¡¿qué te pasa a ti Nanoha?!, como es que conoces a esa chica- estaba molesto la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero suéltame que me lastimas- Yunno la soltó y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta- y segundo ella es mi vecina-

-Ya veo, así que tú y tu nueva vecina de un día para otro se llevan tan bien- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No, la conocí el día que te metiste en problemas, el director me pidió que le mostrara la uní y luego…luego- se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso en la biblioteca, no le iba a decir al rubio que se besó con Fate, eso no, definitivamente no.

\- ¡y luego ¿Qué? Nanoha! - dijo exasperado.

-Y luego comenzamos a llevarnos bien- mintió.

-claro- suspiro-te voy a creer- se acercó y la beso- tengo practica así que debo irme, pero luego hablamos de esto-

-bien-

-bien, entonces nos vemos luego- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La cobriza suspiro y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes, seguía caminando por los pasillos ya era hora de irse pero no quería, por un momento pensó que la rubia se había ido ya, pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando sus ojos se toparon con una melena rubia, Nanoha se acercó para asegurarse que sus ojos no la engañaban, y no le mentían, Fate estaba en un salón de química viendo unos papeles, la cobriza entro al salón y se acercó lentamente, la rubia sintió su presencia se incorporó y volteo a verla, Nanoha solo vio tristeza en esos hermosos borgoña, Fate volvió su vista a los papeles que tenía al lado ignorando a la cobriza, esta sintió una punzada en su corazón, le dolía ver esa tristeza en los ojos de Fate, le dolía que la ignorara, pero más le dolía ser la causa.

-F-Fate-chan-

-mmm- fue lo único que respondió.

\- ¿Estas molesta? – pregunto.

\- ¿Molesta?, ¿Por qué debería? – aun no la veía

-Pues, por lo que paso con Yunno-kun- Fate ahora si volteo a verla, con el ceño fruncido.

-A, ya ¿Por qué tu noviecito trato de GOLPEARME? O ¿Por qué lo defendiste después de que quiso GOLPERAME?, ¿cómo crees que estoy? -pregunto, Nanoha al escucharla se dio cuenta que la rubia si estaba molesta, bajo la cabeza y se quedó observando el suelo, no podía ver a la rubia a los ojos.

-Perdón- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Perdón?, ¿perdón? – se acercó un poco- ¿es lo único que dices Nanoha?, ¿Perdón?, esa maldita rata casi me golpea y tú me detienes para defenderlo a él, y ahora lo único que dices es ¿¡perdón¡? –

-Fate-chan, y-

-Y lo peor- la interrumpió- lo peor es que no puedo molestarme contigo- Nanoha se sorprendió y se sonrojo, levanto la cabeza para ver como una rubia la miraba con cariño, una sonrisa se formó en sus delicados labios.

\- ¿Entonces no estas molesta conmigo? – pregunto

-Por supuesto que no estoy molesta contigo- dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego frunció el ceño- pero con el hurón que tienes de novio si-

 _"Ella y Hayate-chan se van a llevar bien"_

-Pero, por favor no hagas nada Fate-chan-

-Otra vez lo estas defendiendo- se cruzó de brazos.

-No, solo no quiero que te metas en problemas- Fate mostro una sonrisa pícara.

-Entonces estas preocupada por mí- la cobriza se sonrojo.

-N-no yo solo…no me cambies el tema- hiso un puchero

-No lo hago-

-C-claro que si-

-Claro que no, pero ahora si voy a cambiarlo- Fate se acercó rápidamente, la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, Nanoha se sorprendió, pero igual correspondió al beso y enredo sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de Fate, está la cargo y acostó en la mesa que tenía al lado, la rubia mordió levemente el labio inferior de Nanoha pidiendo permiso para poder entrar al cielo, el beso se hizo más intenso, pero se hizo presente la falta de aire, Fate rompió el beso y le susurro en los labios- r-recuerda q-que me d-debes una mi bella cobriza y hoy me la pagas, amorcito. Dijo entrecortadamente, por la falta de aire.

-E-espera yo n- Fate volvió a besarla, Nanoha correspondió enseguida, la rubia bajo de su boca su cuello y empezó a dejar húmedos besos, la cobriza echo su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir mejor los besos de la rubia, Fate chupo su cuello y luego mordió, provocando que Nanoha dejara escapar un gemido que la excito más.

-Dios, no hagas esos sonidos que me enciendes más- dijo con vos ronca de la excitación.

-E-es t-tu culpa- estaba demasiado sonrojada.

-Entonces yo soy la causa de ese sonido- con sonrisa pícara.

-N-no sé de qué sonido me hablas-la cobriza hablo de manera inocente.

\- A, ¿no? –

-N-no-

-Pues te mostrare de que sonido hablo- volvió a su cuello, lo chupo, lamio y mordió, Fate metió su mano debajo de la camisa de Nanoha y comenzó a masajear su seno por encima del sostén, la cobriza gemía ante esas caricias y no quería que la rubia se detuviera, le gustaba lo que Fate le estaba haciendo, le gustaba Fate, no, estaba enamorada de la rubia, ya lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, pero ya no podía negarlo más, estaba enamorada de la rubia, Fate estaba cada vez más excitada, quería hacer suya a Nanoha, dirigió su otra mano a la camisa de la cobriza para desabotonarla, pero a lo lejos escucho los pasos de alguien, quizás un profesor, sabía que no podía hacer eso ahí, no porque no quisiera, sino porque la interrumpirían a cada momento, suspiro, se acercó al oído de la cobriza y le susurro- continuaremos después, eso tenlo por seguro, mi amor- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Nanoha se estremeció al escuchar eso, la rubia se levantó, y le tendió una mano a la cobriza para ayudarla a levantarse, esta tomo la mano de Fate y se incorporó- deja que te lleve a su casa-

\- ¿tienes auto? - pregunto

-si tengo, pero estaban haciéndole unos ajustes en el taller, y terminaron ayer, así que deja que te lleve-

-mmn- lo pensó por un momento, se suponía que Hayate la llevara, pero ella le dijo que se fuera ya que tenía que hacer algo, y ese algo era buscar a la rubia- está bien, pero no intentes nada- Fate sonrió, tomo la mano de Nanoha y se encamino al estacionamiento, la cobriza se sorprendió al ver el auto de Fate, era uno deportivo, un Porsche Carrera GT negro- wow-

\- ¿Te gusta? Fue mi regalo de graduación-

-Pues, ¡vaya regalo! – la rubia sonrió, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la cobriza para que subiera al auto, esta le dio un "gracias" y entro al coche, Fate cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la del piloto, entro lo encendió y lo puso en marcha, poso la mano que tenía en la palanca de cambios en la pierna de la cobriza, esta no pudo evitar sonreír y poso su mano encima de la de Fate, en todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, pero no en un silencio incomodo, era uno reconfortante, la rubia quería detener el auto en un lugar donde no hubiera nadie y hacer suya a Nanoha, pero quizás la cobriza no volvería a subir a ese auto si hacia eso, así que se contuvo, llagaron a sus casa, Fate acompaño a Nanoha a la puerta de su casa, obviamente la rubia no se iba a ir sin que la cobriza le diera su beso de despedida, Nanoha la beso sin ningún problema, no se iba a negar, después de todo le gustaba besar a la rubia, se quedaron abrazadas un largo rato, Nanoha tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Fate, sintiendo el calor que emanaba la rubia, le gustaba estar así, pero no todo dura para siempre, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que las dos se sobresaltaran y se separaran.

\- ¿Dónde estabas jovencita? – dijo en forma de reprenda.

-Lo siento, es q- se detuvo al ver que no era ninguno de sus padres el que estaba en la puerta- Hayate-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Me dijiste que podía quedarme-

-Yo no recuerdo eso-

-bien, no me diste permiso, pero igual no me puedes correr, ya puse mi futon-

Nanoha no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar- está bien, quédate, pero me ayudas con la cena-

-Bieeennn, que flojera- dijo lo último más bajo para que la cobriza no la oyera- por cierto, ¿no me presentas a tu amante? – dijo mirando a la rubia que se encontraba en silencio observando la pequeña discusión.

\- ¿Eh? - Nanoha volteo a ver a quien se refería Hayate, cuando vio a la rubia se sonrojo a mas no poder- ¡n-no es mi amante ¡- bien, nuestra cobriza ya le gano la carrera a los tomates.

\- ¡vaya ¡¿ya tan rápido es tu novia?, pues felicidades- la castaña le tendió una mano a la rubia- un placer, Hayate Yagami, soy como la hermana de Nanoha-chan así que soy tu cuñada- Fate sonrió y tomo la mano de la castaña.

-Fate T Harlaown, el placer es mío-

-Bien Fate-chan, ¿ya hiciste cosas traviesas con Nanoha-chan? -

\- ¡H-Hayate-chan¡, mou, no es mi novia- dijo una muy, muy, MUY, sonrojada Nanoha.

-Me vengare por lo que acabas de decir- dijo Fate con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa a la vez.

-Mou, ya me tengo que ir, así que adiós- estaba dispuesta a irse, pero una mano le tomo el brazo suavemente.

-espera- dijo ya muy cerca del rostro de la cobriza- ten una cita mañana conmigo- dijo, mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

\- ¿e-eh? –

-Buenoooo, te espero adentro Nanoha-chan- dijo cierta castaña para encaminarse al interior de la casa, dejando a la parejita sola.

 _"Esa chica me agrada mucho",_ pensó Fate, miro a Nanoha y se acercó más a su rostro- por favor, no digas que no- la miro con ojos suplicantes, la cobriza se mordió el labio inferior, suspiro y respondió.

-Está bien-

-¡Bien! Ya se dijo, paso por ti mañana a la 1:00 AM- la beso apasionadamente, Nanoha correspondió, y después de un rato la rubia se marchó a su casa.

La cobriza entro a la casa saludo a sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una castaña que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- cuéntamelo todo Ya- le dijo mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la cama, la cobriza, suspiro y le conto todo, claro evitando la parte en la que casi Fate la hace suya.

\- ¡vaya ¡no me lo creo, el hurón no te merece Nanoha-chan, pero Fate-chan de verdad está loca por ti, se le nota- se formó una brillante sonrisa en los labios de la cobriza al escuchar eso, pero luego esa sonrisa desapareció al recordar un pequeño detalle- ¿Qué te pasa Nanoha-chan? -

Nanoha volteo a verla y dijo- olvide por completo que yo tengo novio- Hayate, solo suspiro y se acostó a dormir, la cobriza no hizo nada solo se cambió y también se acostó a dormir.

 _"mou, y todo por culpa de Fate-chan"_ pensó, luego recordó aquel bello momento, y que mañana tendrían una cita, y otra vez apareció esa brillante sonrisa, _"ella va a terminar volviéndome loca"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal? Les gusto? Espero que si, por fin Nanoha ya admite que se vuelve loca por Fate, esto se va poner bueno tengo pensado matar al hurón XD**

 **Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, FELICES FIESTAS, nos leemos luego, BAY BAY.**


	5. La cita cap 5

**¡HOLA! ¡QUE TAL!, feliz año, por fin 2017, bueno alguien me pregunto si Nanoha se transformara en diablo blanco, o como yo lo conozco, Demonio blanco, bueno, lamentablemente la respuesta es, 'no' lo siento, pero lo que si afirmo es que el hurón va a llevar golpe, patada y kung fu, XD.**

 **Bueno los dejo leer, disfruten.**

 **La cita. Cap. 5**

Fate, se encontraba de lo más feliz, titiritaba una canción mientras se vestía, una camisa roja manga larga de botones y encima una chaqueta Nike, con unos pantalones, tipo cuero pero no ajustados de color negros, los zapatos eran unos Circas rojos, que combinaban con la camisa, vestía elegante, pero también rebelde, estaba alegre de poder estar ella y la cobriza a solas, juntas, en una cita, no podía creerlo, " _mi primera cita con Nanoha"_ estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que casi se le cae la baba, volvió a la realidad, sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse, y se dispuso a salir en busca de su cobriza, al llegar a su casa toco la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello gris, y ojos del mismo color, el hombre al ver a Fate, le mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Fate- le dio un gran abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Que tal, Shiro-san-

-Pasa, pasa, Nanoha no debe tardar en bajar- dijo luego de romper el abrazo, Fate se encamino a la sala donde se encontraba una mujer totalmente igual a Nanoha, solo que esta se veía más adulta.

-Buenas tardes, Momoko-san- le saludo Fate.

-Ara, Fate-chan bienvenida, toma asiento, le diré a Nanoha que ya estás aquí-

-Muchas gracias- Fate se sentó a esperar a la cobriza, cuando escucho unos pasos bajar por las escaleras, se levantó enseguida sabiendo de quien se trataba, una bella cobriza apareció en la puerta de la sala, dejando totalmente sin aliento a Fate, Nanoha, traía puesto un vestido corto blanco, como de verano, unas sandalias del mismo color, su hermoso rostro, estaba ligeramente maquillado, y su cabello lo traía suelto, la cobriza estaba simplemente " _perfecta"_ pensó la rubia quien estaba totalmente hipnotizada, se encontraba en otro mundo, reacciono cuando la llamo.

-Fate-chan-

-Eh, perdón, es que me distraje viendo tu belleza, ¿Qué me decías? – la cobriza estaba sonrojada por lo que había dicho la rubia, y sabía que este día ese no sería el único sonrojo.

-Que si ya nos vamos-

-Oh, si vámonos princesa- le ofreció su mano la cual fue tomada gustosamente.

-Fate, la quiero aquí a las siete en punto- dijo Shiro señalando su reloj de muñeca.

-No te preocupes, Shiro-san- volteo a ver a su cobriza- ¿nos vamos? – esta solo asintió en forma de respuesta, se despidieron, y salieron de la casa hacia el carro de Fate, esta le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Nanoha, la cobriza le agradeció sonrojada por la caballerosidad de Fate, y se dispuso a entrar al auto, Fate rodeo el carro e hizo lo mismo, ya dentro del coche.

-No me vas a saludar- dijo la rubia mirando de manera coqueta a la cobriza.

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo la cobriza, como si fuese a eso a lo que se refería la rubia, pero ella sabía perfectamente a qué tipo de saludo se refería Fate.

La rubia, hizo un pequeño puchero- mou, Nanoha, tu sabes a que me refiero-

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-Bien, si tu no me saludas yo si lo hare- Fate tomo la mejilla de Nanoha e hizo que esta volteara a verla, la rubia junto sus labios con los de la cobriza en un beso tierno, Nanoha no pudo evitar corresponder, sabía que no podía dejarse dominar otra vez por Fate, ella tenía novio, ella quería serle fiel, pero con esa rubia besándola a cada momento se le hacía imposible, y es que no sabía cómo detenerla si ni ella misma podía detenerse, Fate rompió el beso y se dispuso a conducir satisfecha, dejando a una cobriza a la cual no se le hace difícil ganarle en una carrera a los tomates.

Después de tanto silencio, pero no uno incomodo, llegaron al lugar que la rubia tenía planeado, la cobriza se sorprendió al ver aquel lugar, era una feria, enorme, a Nanoha le encantaban las cosas divertidas, que brillaran, los juegos, no le gustaba andar en una cena sin hacer nada, solo comer, tampoco le gustaban las cosas elegantes, como restaurantes lujosos o hoteles con spa y piscina, donde tenía que actuar de una manera diferente a como es realmente, no le gustaba fingir ser alguien que no es, y parecía que Fate la entendía, sintió como una cálida mano tomaba la suya suavemente, le gustaba esa mano tan cálida, tan reconfortante, tan suave.

-Espero te guste, pase por aquí el día que busque el auto al taller, y no pude evitar pensar en ti cuando vi este lugar. – dijo la rubia mirando de manera cariñosa a Nanoha.

-Woow, este lugar es… sorprendente, ¿Por qué pensante en mi cuando lo viste? – pregunto curiosa la cobriza.

-No lo sé exactamente, solo sé que te iba a gustar, y con la reacción que me diste, no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer- dijo Fate con una sonrisa radiante- ¿vamos?

-Si- _"dios, ya estoy perdiendo la batalla"_ pensó para sí misma, mientras caminaba de la mano con la rubia por esa enorme feria, se detuvo cuando vio una montaña rusa gigante, contenta volteo a ver a la rubia- Fate-chan, ¿podemos subir? – pedía con un tierno brillo en los ojos como un niño cuando le dan el mejor juguete del mundo, la rubia se llenó de ternura al ver a su cobriza de esa forma tan adorable, levanto la mano de Nanoha hasta sus labios y deposito un pequeño beso.

-Como tú quieras, mi amor- la cobriza se sonrojo al escuchar como Fate le había llamado, su corazón latía como loco, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la rubia le llamara así, de echo le gustaba, ella quería olvidar a la rubia, pero cada vez se volvía más loca por ella.

Se encaminaron al juego mecánico y subieron, Nanoha se estaba divirtiendo en el juego, sus ojos brillaban de alegría, y Fate cada vez era más feliz al ver una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de su cobriza, cuando salieron del juego, Nanoha no podía dejar de decir lo divertido que fue, y eso hacia cada vez más feliz a la rubia.

\- ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿verdad Fate-chan? – la cobriza tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la rubia quería comérsela a besos cada vez que la veía sonreír.

-Si lo fue mi princesa-

Nanoha inconscientemente tomo su mano, lo cual sorprendió a la rubia, pero aun así correspondió- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –

-A donde tú quieras mi amor- a la cobriza le encantaba que Fate la tratara con tanto amor, no pudo aguantar más, no le importaba que tuviera novio ya, la rubia la estaba volviendo loca, en ese momento, Nanoha iba a besar a Fate, pero un tipo que quería coquetear con ella la interrumpió.

-Pero que belleza- dijo el chico lanzándole un silbido a la cobriza- oye ¿vienes sola? – a Fate le estaba molestando ese tipo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear frente ella con Nanoha?, así que tomo a la cobriza de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, Nanoha correspondió enseguida, después de todo, eso era lo que iba a hacer, si ese tipo no se hubiese entrometido, rompieron el beso, Fate volteo a ver al tipo con el ceño fruncido.

-Cómo puedes ver, mi novia no viene sola, así que, si no quieres que te parta la cara, será mejor que te largues- el tipo asustado por la amenaza tan fuerte de Fate se alejó, Nanoha volteo a ver a la rubia con asombro- ¿Qué? – pregunto como si nada, la cobriza no sabía que decir por lo que cambio de tema, recordando lo que dijo Fate durante la amenaza.

-Yo no soy tu novia-

\- Pero vas a serlo así que no importa- Nanoha suspiro ya rendida- bien, y ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? –

-mmm- pensaba con su dedo índice posado en su barbilla, hasta que un gran oso de peluche llamo su atención, era un oso blanco y en su pansa decía te quiero con letras de color rojo, la rubia lo noto, así que con la mano de Nanoha entre la suya todavía, se encamino al puesto, la ojilavanda miraba confundida a Fate, un señor con cabello canoso las atendió-

-Buenas, díganme ¿Qué les gustaría ganar? –

-Ese osito blanco- dijo la rubia apuntando al oso y sorprendiendo a cierta cobriza.

\- ¡oh!, ya veo, quieres ganarlo para tu novia-

-Así es- un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Nanoha, estaba avergonzada, ya ella sabía que el día de hoy, iba a vencer a todos los tomates del mundo, hasta el más maduro.

-Pues solo debes encertar estas tres pelotas en cada agujero que ves ahí- dijo señalando tres hoyos.

-Bien- Fate pago para poder jugar, y se concentró en el juego, lanzo la primera bola, esta cayó en el primer hoyo, luego lanzo la segunda, esta también cayó en el otro hoyo, se concentró en el último hoyo, ella quería ese peluche para la cobriza, así gastara todo su dinero en ese juego, ella obtendría ese peluche, lanzo la última con las esperanzas de que esta callera en el hoyo, y así fue, la bola cayo en el hoyo.

-Felicidades- dijo el señor entregándole el peluche- lo lograste.

-Gracias- Fate tomo el peluche y se lo entrego a Nanoha- ten mi princesa- la cobriza se sorprendió y no pudo esconder su felicidad, abrazo a la rubia, y la beso, eso sorprendió mucho a Fate, jamás pensó que Nanoha la besaría, desde que la conoció pensó que la cobriza nunca le daría un beso, pensó que siempre seria ella la que empezase, pero ahí estaba siendo besada por Nanoha, salió de su trance y correspondió haciendo más apasionado al beso, rompieron el beso por falta de aire- te voy a regalar muchos peluches si esta va a ser mi recompensa- la cobriza se ruborizo y aparto la mirada.

\- ¿A-a donde vamos a-ahora? –

\- ¿Qué te parece al túnel del amor? – dijo coqueta

-Mejor a los carritos chocones- la rubia suspiro y asintió.

-está bien, cualquier cosa por verte sonreír- se ruborizo, de nuevo, se encaminaron a los carritos chocones, la cobriza se divertía mucho, chocaba a cada carrito que se le venía, esa enorme sonrisa no dejaba su hermoso rostro, a partir de ahora esa feria seria el lugar favorito de Fate, luego de que el juego termino fueron a otros juegos que también fueron escogidos por la cobriza, tomaron un descanso, la ojiborgoña le compro un helado a la cobriza, esta iba tomada de la mano de Fate, esa había sido su mejor cita, ni Yunno llego a darle una cita así de romántica y divertida, a lo lejos alguien que era un conocido de Yunno veía a Nanoha con Fate, definitivamente no le gustaba lo que veía, y si le contaba al rubio este no le iba a creer, por lo que decidió tomar una foto como prueba.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, ya el sol se había metido, pero Fate tenía algo más que mostrarle a Nanoha.

-Oye, ven- dijo, llevándola a otro juego, la cobriza no entendía por qué la llevo a la rueda de la fortuna, ya ese juego había cerrado, miro a Fate confundida, esta se acercó a la cabina de control y le dijo algo a un hombre que parecía ser el que operaba el aparato mecánico, vio que el hombre asintió y la rubia sonreía, esta volteo a ver a Nanoha y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara, la cobriza llego hasta ella sin entender todavía, Fate tomo su mano, y la guio hasta el juego mecánico para que subiese, la cobriza la miro aún más confundida, la ojiborgoña rio- solo quiero mostrarte algo- subieron al juego y este empezó a moverse hasta que se detuvo en la cima, Nanoha se asustó, pero todo ese miedo desapareció, cuando Fate tomo su mano suavemente para que se levantara del asiento, cuando ya se encontraba de pie la rubia la abrazo por detrás- mira- le susurro en el oído, esta volteo a ver a que se refería, cuando unos hermosos fuegos artificiales salieron de la nada, estaba cautivada, eran tan bellos, habían de diferentes colores, también salían muchos colores en uno, azules, rojo, amarillos, verdes, tantos, brillando en el aire, no se podía creer que Fate haya hecho eso por ella, se acurruco en el pecho de la rubia, se sentía tan bien, tan cálido.

-Esto es hermoso- todavía estaba asombrada.

-Pues, todavía no encuentro nada que sea más hermoso que tu- eso la sorprendió, se sonrojo, pero sonrió, Fate la beso en la mejilla, y se quedaron así, sintiendo el calor de la otra, hasta que ya se había hecho tarde.

La rubia llevo a la cobriza a su casa, esta no paraba de decir lo divertido que fue la cita, después de todo jamás tuvo una cita como esa.

-La casa del terror también fue asombrosa, ¿Cuál de todos fue tu preferido Fate-chan? –

-mmm, pues, mi preferido fue en la parte que me mostrabas esa hermosa sonrisa, así que todos fueron mis favoritos – está bien, ya le quito el puesto a los tomates.

-M-mou, Fate-chan, hablo en serio- la rubia rio, se acercó y abrazo a Nanoha de la cintura.

-Yo también hablo en serio, me encanta tu sonrisa, me encanta esa hermosa sonrisa que siento me das solo a mí- se detuvo para verla cariñosamente- me encantas tu – la cobriza estaba sorprendida y ruborizada por todo el amor con el que hablaba Fate.

\- Bésame- pidió, ya no aguantaba más, quería sentir los labios de Fate, esta no se opuso, la beso con tanta pasión, su lengua recorría cada esquina de ese manjar, Nanoha rodeo el cuello de Fate con sus brazos y la pegaba más a ella- F-Fate…- fue lo único que pudo decir entre besos, la rubia quito una mano de la cintura de la cobriza y la poso en su mejilla y la acariciaba lentamente, el aire falto por lo que tuvieron que romper el beso- y-ya t-tengo que entrar – tartamudeo

-Está bien- le dio un beso corto.

-H-hasta luego-

-Hasta luego mi princesa- Nanoha entro a la casa, luego de cerrar la puerta soltó un gran suspiro, pero después, dejo salir una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que hicieron.

-Ara, que sonrisa tan brillante-

-M-mamá, mou-

-Ya, está bien, te dejo tranquila- Momoko se encamino a la sala, pero después asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta- solo una cosa hija, quiero nietos- se sonrojo al escuchar eso, estaba que echaba fuego.

\- ¡Mamá! –

-Está bien, está bien- la cobriza subió a su cuarto, ya estando adentro, dejo el oso de peluche en la cama, y se dejó caer boca arriba, estaba tan feliz, tomo al oso y lo abrazo, recordando a cierta rubia _"me encantas tu",_ recordó lo que Fate le había dicho, pensó en aquel bello momento con los fuegos artificiales, y así se quedó, pensando en Fate, no supo cuando se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin saber que quizás el siguiente día, habría problemas.

.

.

.

 **¿Cómo estuvo?, les gusto?, Nanoha ya está cayendo, pero como le ira con cierto hurón, no se preocupen que Yunno sufre porque sufre XD.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	6. Como amigas

**¡EH VUELTOOOOOOO! Lamento haber tardado, es que me volvieron a castigar, si soy muy rebelde que se le puede hacer. XD normalmente me gusta actualizar rápido, un día sí y un día no.**

 **Pero que se le va a hacer, la madre manda, y si no hago caso me corre. Jaja. Además, cuando por fin, me quitaron el castigo, se me había ido la luz, y luego, se me daño el computador, ¡QUE MALA SUERTE! Pero eh vuelto y espero no volver a tardar, pero Bueno sin más los dejo, no sé si me vallan a odiar por este cap. espero que no yo los quiero mucho. XD**

 **Como amigas.**

-mmm, algo me estas escondiendo- decía un mapac- una castaña de ojos azules.

\- ¿eh?, ¿de qué me hablas? – dijo levantando una ceja en señal de confusión.

Desde que la cobriza llego a la universidad, no dejaba de sonreír o de suspirar perdida en sus pensamientos, incluso el profesor casi la saca de clases de nuevo, pero no era su culpa estar perdida en sus pensamientos o sentirse en las nubes, no, claro que no era su culpa, sino de una hermosa rubia que desde que la conoció ocupa sus pensamientos, que se le iba a hacer, no podía hacer nada, por más que tratara de sacarla de sus pensamientos, se volvía peor, el solo recordar la cita del día anterior, una brillante sonrisa se posaba en esos suaves labios, recordaba cada momento, sabía que eso iba a ser inolvidable, le pareció tan dulce, que la rubia ganara el oso de peluche para ella, tan romántico el momento en el que se quedaron abrazadas mirando los fuegos artificiales, y lo hermoso que fue cuando Fate le dijo que ella le encantaba, esa cita simplemente fue, _"perfecta"_ pensó y dejo escapar otro suspiro.

-De eso hablo- señalando el rostro de la cobriza.

\- ¿eh? – reacciono a las palabras de su amiga, quien la bajo de su nube- No te entiendo Hayate-chan –

\- ¿No me entiendes?, pues déjame explicarte – dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, tomando la misma posición en la que se encontraba la cobriza- ¡Oh ¡ando perdida en mis pensamientos porque estoy enamorada de cierta rubia – Nanoha se ruborizo al escuchar lo que decía su amiga _"¿Cómo hace eso?"_ pensó – A eso es a lo que me refiero –

-Mou, Hayate-chan deja de burlarte- con un pequeño puchero, pero detrás de esa expresión tenía una enorme sonrisa que nadie era capaz de quitar- Además, solo estaba pensando en la tarea- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ajaaaa- la castaña mordió su hamburguesa y tomo una servilleta que le tendió a la cobriza- ten límpiate la baba-

-mou, ya déjame tranquila-

-Está bien, está bien, pero cuéntame que te trae así, estoy que te pongo un balde para que dejes de ensuciar la mesa de baba- Nanoha le dio una mirada de advertencia y se dispuso a hablar, confiaba en Hayate, ella es su amiga de infancia y quien sabe todos sus secretos, y de cualquier forma la castaña se enteraría de una u otra manera así tenga que usar sus poderes mentales.

-Bueno, ayer…t-tuvimos una… cita- esto fue lo primero que paso, la castaña abrió los ojos en sorpresa, luego escupió la bebida que traía hacia un lado y por último grito.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?, NO ME LO CRE- la cobriza se abalanzo contra la mesa y tapo la boca de la castaña para que no continuara hablando.

-ssshh, habla más bajo quieres? -

-nnn…mmm…mnn-

\- ¿Qué? – Hayate señalo la mano de la cobriza que tapaba su boca, está la quito y volvió a su lugar, rogando porque su amiga no volviera a gritar.

-Bien me sorprendí un poco –

\- ¿un poco? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno ya, como sea, cuéntamelo todo, de principio a fin, fue muy romántico ¿verdad?, vamos habla- la animo.

-Está bien, fue muy divertido, lo admito y t-también r…romántico- dijo con un leve sonrojo, la castaña solo asintió y le hiso una seña para que continuara- Gano un osito para mí, y se puso muy celosa cuando un chico se acercó a mí, se veía muy linda- dijo recordando lo adorable que se veía la rubia en ese momento- fuimos a muchos juegos, y en todo momento estábamos tomadas de la mano, pero lo más hermoso fue…- se mordió el labio, el solo recordar lo que hicieron el día anterior, hacía que sintiera mariposas en su estómago.

\- ¿Fue? – la animo

\- Fue cuando me llevo a la rueda de la fortuna, estábamos solo nosotras, abrazadas, y de repente salieron unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, fue tan…- suspiro- romántico.

-Wow, ella sí que sabe cómo ganarse tu corazón, y entonces, ¿estas enamorada? –

-Sí, lo admito, estoy locamente enamorada de-

-Nanoha- se escuchó una voz que le era familiar a la cobriza, que al escucharla todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-Y-Yunno-kun- se levantó de su asiento para recibir al rubio con un beso, pero este giro el rostro, causando que el beso no llegara a sus labios sino a su mejilla, aunque eso le pareció extraño a Nanoha, también le alivio.

-Tenemos que hablar- miro a Hayate, y volvió a mirar a la cobriza- pero en privado- se escuchaba molesto, ya Nanoha sabía que lo que venía, no sería bueno, se despidió de la castaña y salió casi arrastra por Yunno, cuando llegaron a un lugar más privado, se soltó del agarre del rubio bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué me tomas de esa manera? – ella también se había molestado, aunque él estuviese molesto no tenía que tomarla de esa forma tan brusca.

\- me quieres explicar ¿Qué es esto? – dijo sacando su teléfono y mostrando una imagen en la que aparecía ella y Fate en una feria tomadas de la mano, su cara palideció, no sabía que debía responder, estaba entre la espada y la pared, si le dice la verdad, el pensara que lo engaña, aunque prácticamente lo hace, pero si le miente seguro todo empeorara.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa imagen?, ¿ahora me andas vigilando? – respondió a su pregunta con otra pregunta, era lo único que le quedaba.

-No, un amigo mío la tomo y me la envió, ahora no me cambies el tema y explícate, ¿me engañas? –

\- ¡NO!, solo salimos a divertirnos, m-mis padres irían conmigo, pero hubo un problema en la cafetería, y le pidieron a ella que me acompañase, nada mas- tubo que mentir y al parecer el rubio le creía, pues su expresión se había relajado.

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- De verdad-

-Bueno, perdón por no confiar en ti- se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, uno que la cobriza no pudo corresponder.

-Está bien, pero, ¿Quién te mando esa foto?

-Fue Verossa – _"tenía que ser ese pelo de lechuga"_ pensó.

-Bueno, está bien, debo irme ya pronto empezara mi clase-

-Entiendo, que te vaya bien- le dio un corto beso y se retiró, cuando Yunno desapareció de la vista de Nanoha, suspiro, _"y ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer?,_ No sabía que, pero lo que pensaba no sería bueno ni para ella ni para Fate.

.

.

.

Una hermosa rubia se encontraba por los pasillos de la uní, titiritando una canción, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, solo pensando en mechones cobrizos, ojos lavanda, y la sonrisa más brillante del mundo, pues bueno, así ella lo veía hasta que una castaña interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Fate-chan-

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto confundida.

-Por que leo mentes, y por qué Nanoha-chan habla mucho de ti- al escuchar eso una brillante sonrisa apareció en sus labios, no por lo de leer mentes, sino por Nanoha.

\- ¿La conoces? –

-Soy su amiga de infancia- dijo inflando el pecho con una expresión de orgullo.

-Y ¿Dónde está ella? –

\- pues el hurón se la acaba de llevar a rastras- su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar eso.

-Por hurón te refieres a su novio, ¿verdad? –

-sip, no te preocupes, a mí también me cae de mal en peor, pero-

\- ¿pero? –

-Pues, se le veía molesto, y de la forma en que tomo a Nanoha, definitivamente lo estaba- Fate frunció el ceño, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto.

-Se fue por ahí- dijo señalando dicho lugar.

-Gracias- dijo y se fue casi corriendo de ese lugar.

Buscaba por todos lados, y no la encontraba, eso la preocupaba mas, se preguntaba el por qué el rubio tomo a Nanoha de la forma en que dijo Hayate, y se avía jurado que, si ese tipo le hacía algo, lo mataba, se calmó, cuando vio a su cobriza sentada bajo un árbol, se le veía pensativa, y triste, se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a ella, Nanoha no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Fate, parecía muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-Hey- dio un saltito de sorpresa, eso hizo reír a la rubia, Nanoha volteo a verla y no sabía cómo sentirse, si feliz o triste, pero su mirada lo decía todo, Fate, solo vio tristeza, le rompía el corazón ver a su princesa así- ¿Qué pasa? Mi bella cobriza- se sentó junto ella y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Nanoha, esta no pudo evitar corresponder.

\- ¿si te pido un favor, lo arias? -pregunto mirando sus dedos entrelazados.

-Lo que sea por verte sonreír-

-bueno, se mi amiga-

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida, no entendía a que se refería, pero estaba segura que no le iba a gustar.

\- Que seas mi amiga, no puedo seguir engañando a Yunno, no puedo, por favor entiende- lo último sonaba a suplica, la cobriza la encaro, para saber cuál sería la respuesta de la rubia.

-Yo n-

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, o eso ¿solo fueron palabras? - la interrumpió.

\- ¡No! – se detuvo un momento a pensar, suspiro, miro a Nanoha a los ojos y respondió- Está bien, seamos amigas, solo porque tú me lo pides, sé que me va a costar mucho, pero ya te dije que aria cualquier cosa por ti- la cobriza, se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió.

-Gracias-

-No me agradezcas- Fate soltó la mano de Nanoha, esta se sorprendió y volteo a verla- te dije que me va a costar mucho, así que será mejor que me distancié un poco – se acercó a su rostro, y beso su mejilla- Hasta luego, Nanoha- dicho eso se retiró, hasta desaparecer de la vista de la cobriza, Nanoha solo pudo ver tristeza en esos ojos que tanto le encantaban, y lo peor, ella era la culpable, se suponía que se sentiría mejor después de arreglar los problemas, pero, ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho?, ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar? … ¿porque la dejo ir?, _"esto es lo mejor…como amigas"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No me odien, pobre Fate, y Verossa es un chismoso, pero no se preocupen, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, pero tampoco lo malo.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	7. Celos

**Ya sabía que me iban a odiar, respecto a lo de Fate y Hayate, pues si se conocieron, pero la rubia no la recuerda por estar metida con su cobriza, aquí quizás lo explique, y no se preocupen que aquí nuestra Nanoha va a saber, el significado de los celos. XD espero les guste, y mientras, traten de adivinar quién rompe la amistad.**

 **Celos.**

Una rubia se encontraba en un parque caminando, junto con cierta castaña, pues no sabe cómo Hayate consiguió su número de teléfono, se preguntaba si de verdad tenia poderes mentales, la castaña la llamo la noche anterior y le ofreció dar un paseo por el parque para conocerse mejor, la rubia aceptó, y ahí estaba, caminando tranquilamente, acompañada por Hayate.

-Oye, lamento no haberte recordado aquel día, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos-

-Descuida, y no hace falta que digas algo que era obvio-

-y, ¿para que me llamaste? –

-pues, primero, para conocerte mejor, y segundo, para que me digas, que paso entre tú y Nanoha-chan –

-Mmn- pensó en si decirle o no, pero Hayate parecía una persona confiable, así que se dedico a hablar- ella me ofreció su amistad- dijo, la castaña solo pudo escuchar tristeza en su vos.

\- ¿y tú que le dijiste? –

-que sí, que podíamos ser amigas-

\- ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió, se preguntaba, como la rubia dejo ir a Nanoha.

-Porque, es tanto mi amor por ella, que aria cualquier cosa para verla sonreír, incluso si eso significa mi tristeza-

-La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? – Fate bajo la cabeza y asintió, la castaña solo suspiro, como se le ocurre a su amiga hacer algo así, ella no iba a sonreír si hacia eso, se estaba haciendo daño ella misma, y también a Fate- ¿y no harás nada? –

\- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto con tristeza, sinceramente, no sabía que hacer, no quería ganarse el odio de Nanoha.

-pues que la quieres-

-aunque se lo diga, no creo que nada cambie- suspiro.

-bue-

-Fate-san- se escuchó, la rubia volteo a ver quién la llamaba y se encontró con una chica de ojos verdes y cabello morado con un moño azul.

\- ¡Que tal!, Nakajima-san- Ginga, es compañera de clases de Fate, siempre ha tratado de acercarse a la rubia, pero está siempre sale corriendo en busca de su cobriza, solo una vez tuvo una pequeña oportunidad, y logro decirle su nombre antes que la rubia saliera corriendo de nuevo.

-Y-ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre-

-lo siento, no me acostumbro aun- dijo con una sonrisa, logrando que la peli morada se sonrojara un poco, lo que hizo que cierta castaña se quedara en shock observando la escena.

-N-no te preocupes...por cierto, mmm, y-yo me preguntaba s-si t-talvez tu- la chica estaba más que roja y Hayate estaba cada vez más en shock- aceptarías, almorzar conmigo en la cafetería de la uní- era claro que ella quería invitarla a hacer otra cosa, pero al parecer la vergüenza le gano, y solo pudo pedirle eso.

-mmm, claro, no tengo ningún problema con eso-la boca de Hayate casi cae al piso, acaso la rubia no se daba cuenta de nada.

-b-bien, gracias- se acercó a la rubia y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla- h-hasta luego- se fue casi dando saltitos de alegría, así lo vio Hayate.

-bien, ¿qué te parece si compramos un helado? … ¿Hayate? – la castaña, aun no salía de su trance, hasta escuchar a Fate.

-e-eh, ¿dime? –

\- ¿que si te parece comprar un helado? -

-A, c-claro, vamos- dijo y se llevó a la rubia casi arrastrada, _"a Nanoha-chan no le va a gustar esto"_ pensó.

 **...**

Y ahí estaba, con la peli morada en la cafetería, desde el día que la conoció le agrado mucho, por eso acepto su invitación, por eso y para tratar de sacar a cierta cobriza de su mente, aunque sea unos minutos, Ginga le hablaba sobre ella, y la rubia solo se dedicaba a asentir.

-Gracias por aceptar almorzar conmigo-

-No es nada, además, también quería concerté mejor- la chica al escuchar eso se sonrojo, Fate simplemente no le prestaba atención, pensaba que seguro la peli morada seria tímida, y por eso se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, si esto no te molesta, entonces- en ese momento una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios, conocer más a Fate, hizo que tuviera más confianza con ella- tampoco te molestaría tener una cita conmigo- la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con "cita".

-Déjame pensarlo-

-claro, tomate tu tiempo- estaba feliz de que por lo menos no la rechazara.

A lo lejos una cobriza caminaba hacia la cafetería con una castaña nerviosa, que definitivamente, no quería que la cobriza se dirigiera hasta ese lugar.

\- ¿No quieres almorzar en el campus? –

-Ya te dije que no, ¿Cuál es el problema con almorzar en la cafetería?

-Ninguno-

\- ¿entonces? –

Hayate ya no sabía que más hacer, así que solo se rindió, al llegar, esto fue lo que paso por todo el cuerpo de Nanoha, rabia, celos y tristeza, al ver como una chica peli morada estaba solo a centímetros de los labios de una rubia, Hayate, no quería ver sangre, así que actuó lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡FATE-CHAN! - grito, agitando su brazo en forma de saludo, mientras caminaba hacia ella, la rubia volteo, y se encontró con su bella cobriza, pero no pudo sonreír al verla, se le veía molesta, pero lo que más pudo notar Fate, fue la tristeza en esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Hola, Hayate – luego vio a su cobriza que se acercaba – hola, Nanoha-

-hola- lo dijo de una manera tan seca, sin ningún sentimiento-

-O-oye, Fate-chan, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? – pregunto Hayate.

-Claro- se hizo a un lado para dar espacio, se dio cuenta que Nanoha miraba a Ginga de una manera extraña – cierto, ella es Ginga Nakajima, ella es– la cobriza tenía miedo de saber quién era esa chica, no quería escuchar la palabra con "N" – una compañera de clases- cuando escucho eso, sintió un gran alivio, pero, aun así, era obvio que esa chica quería algo con Fate, pero, quien era ella para prohibirle a la rubia tener una relación, solo su amiga.

-Un placer, Hayate Yagami, ya te había conocido, pero no sabía tu nombre – estrecho su mano, luego saludo a Nanoha.

-Nanoha Takamachi- dijo secamente, sin corresponder al saludo, la rubia no entendía el comportamiento de Nanoha, pensaba si había hecho algo malo, no podía evitar sentir tanta tristeza al ver los ojos de su cobriza, no tenían ese brillo que le fascinaba, solo oscuridad, Ginga se dio cuenta de cómo Fate veía a Nanoha, lo que causo que su ceño se frunciera.

-Fate-san, entonces ¿si aceptas tener una cita conmigo? – eso sorprendió a la cobriza que se quedó mirando fijamente a Fate, para saber qué respuesta daría la rubia, cuando esta iba a responder, la interrumpieron.

-Nanoha, te estaba buscando- Yunno se acercó y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Nanoha, el beso iba hacia los labios, pero Nanoha giro el rostro para que eso no sucediera, la rubia observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, el rubio se dio cuenta y sonrió, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la rubia hacia Nanoha, _"lastima, ella solo me ama a mí"_ , eso era lo que él pensaba, pero la realidad era otra, Yunno sonrió cuando una idea le vino a la mente – oigan, que les parece si salimos el sábado –

-Para donde hurón –

-Ya te dije que no me llames así mapache- miro a Fate – ¿qué te parece Harlaown?, puedes traer a tu novia – el escuchar eso hizo que Nanoha frunciera el ceño.

-No tengo novia Scraya – dijo de manera seca.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es ella? – dijo apuntando a la peli morada con el dedo índice.

-Una amiga – Ginga frunció el ceño, mientras que Nanoha solo sonreía.

-Bueno, no importa- se sentó a lado de Nanoha y la abrazo- no tiene que ser en pareja, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿aceptan?

-Yo digo que si – dijo la castaña.

\- ¿tú que dices? – dijo mirando a la peli morada.

-mmm- pensó, luego volteo a ver a la rubia- si Fate-san va, yo también voy-

\- ¿Eh? – luego la rubia volteo a ver a Nanoha, que no parecía estar muy contenta de lo que dijo Ginga – ¿tú vas? – pregunto, la cobriza iba a responder, pero la interrumpieron.

-Por supuesto que va Harlaown – Fate se sentía cada vez más molesta, debía aceptar que Nanoha solo era su amiga, que la cobriza solo la quiere como amiga, por eso había tomado una decisión, para olvidarla, suspiro.

-está bien, yo también voy –

-así se habla – Yunno beso a Nanoha, esta vez en los labios, el beso la tomo de sorpresa, pero aun así ella no correspondió, Fate frunció el ceño, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que era ese tipo.

-Me tengo que ir- recogió sus cosas con prisa y salió de ese lugar, pero no se fue sola, Ginga fue tras ella, causando que Nanoha sintiera rabia, jamás en su vida había sentido celos, porque ahora sí.

 **…**

 **Sábado. 5:00 pm.**

Habían decidido ir al parque de diversiones, y ahí estaban caminando entre la gente, Hayate apenas entro al parque, salió corriendo hacia la montaña rusa, la verdad no era por el juego mecánico, sino por una rubia de ojos azules, que ni conocía, pero apenas la vio montarse en el juego sola, corrió para sentarse a su lado, y desde ese momento no se supo de la castaña.

-Fate-san mira ese peluche – apuntando a un peluche en forma de perrito.

-Sí, es muy bonito- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-vamos, seguramente eres buena en el juego, ¿podrías ganarlo para mí? – La rubia reconoció el juego, era el mismo juego que gano para darle el oso de peluche a la cobriza, suspiro.

-Bien- Nanoha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sintió una gran tristeza, al parecer a la rubia no le interesa el significado de ese juego.

-Yunno-kun, vamos a un juego – dijo jalándolo del brazo, Fate solo vio con tristeza la escena, no quería tener lejos a su cobriza, pero tampoco quería verla con Yunno, solo suspiro, y se centró en el juego.

 **…**

-Y-Yunno-kun, mejor vamos a otro lugar –

-pero que dices, este es el mejor- decía apuntando a un enorme juego que tenía escrito, "Mansión del terror", ese juego no se parecía en absoluto al que vio con Fate, y definitivamente no quería saber si ese era mejor que el otro -vamos –

\- ¡Eh! – apenas se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro, y si, definitivamente el juego no se parecía en nada al otro, caminaba con cuidado, estaba abrazada fuertemente al brazo de Yunno, pero cuando se dio cuenta, este se separó, intento llamarlo, pero no contesto, se dispuso a caminar, pero de repente se escucharon boses escalofriantes, puertas abriéndose y serrando, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, sentía como las piernas le temblaban, tropezó con algo que no pudo ver por lo oscuro, pero no toco nunca el suelo, antes de caer alguien la sujeto y la atrajo a su cuerpo, susurrándole en el oído.

-Yo te voy a proteger, mi bella cobriza – Nanoha al escuchar esa voz, la abrazo con fuerza, ya no sentía miedo, se sentía protegida en los brazos de Fate- vamos a salir de aquí- la rubia la cargo, sorprendiéndola mucho, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban afuera, la bajo, pero aun así Nanoha seguía aferrada a ella- ¿estás bien? –

-Sí, gracias – la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto ama, esos borgoña tan brillantes y hermosos, pero luego recordó a Ginga y el peluche, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño - ¿y ya le ganaste el peluche a Ginga? –

-No, perdí –

-mmm-

-pero, perdí solo porque, ese juego tiene un significado importante para mí, al igual que la rueda de la fortuna- a Nanoha le sorprendió escuchar eso, pero se sentía muy feliz, pero luego vio como los ojos de Fate se oscurecían, ahora solo veía tristeza- yo… entiendo que tu solo quieras una amistad conmigo, pero yo no puedo, no puedo tenerte cerca y ver como otro te besa, no puedo mirarte y fingir que todo está bien, no puedo… amarte, y que tu no me ames- eso la dejo muy sorprendida, Fate se dio cuenta de la reacción de Nanoha, y sonrió- así es Nanoha, te amo, te amo más que nadie en este mundo, y sé que eres la única a la que voy a amar de esta manera tan grande- la rubia le dijo que la ama, y al solo escuchar esa palabra, se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo entero, sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando- pero, sé que debo detener estos sentimientos, debo dejarte ser feliz, así que tome una decisión- suspiro- y me voy- abrió los ojos como platos, acaso estaba escuchando mal- me voy para dejar que seas feliz, para tratar de olvidarte, por qué te amo, por eso acepte la invitación de… tu novio, para decírtelo hoy, porque a partir de mañana, ya no te voy a ver-

\- ¿Q-que? ¿Eso quiere decir q-que…t-te vas- no quería terminar la frase.

-Así es, me voy mañana- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, dejo ir a la persona que más quería, y este es el precio- así que- suspiro con los ojos serrado dejando caer una lagrima- Adiós, mi… bella cobriza- esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de irse.

 _"no, no puede, no quiero que se valla"_ pensó, pero sus pies no se movían, su cuerpo estaba tieso, solo se movían sus lágrimas saladas, _"no, voy a dejar que esto siga, nos hice daño, y ahora voy a repararlo, no voy a dejar que se valla"_ pero antes, debe resolver un asunto con cierto rubio.

 **Creo que el siguiente cap. es el final, creo aun no lo sé, y ¿qué tal estuvo?, estuve llorando mientras escribía, por fin Nanoha se va deshacer de Yunno XD.**


	8. Te amo

**Ustedes no soportan una simple bromita, no, todavía no termina la historia, cualquiera los engaña, todavía falta mucho amor como para que termine, por favor no se molesten, solo era una bromita. =3=, ¿Qué no saben divertirse? XD.**

 **Pero ya en serio, todavía no es el final, aun ni se han graduado, no me maten, gomen.**

 **Te amo.**

Ahí estaba, caminando por el enorme parque de diversiones, a pesar de que había mucho ruido, no escuchaba nada, solo sus pensamientos, solo recordaba aquellas palabras, _"Adiós,… mi bella cobriza"_ sabía que debía arreglarlo, también sabía por dónde empezar, pero no sabía cómo, suspiro con tristeza, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso al corazón, esto no habría pasado, pensaba que hacia lo correcto, cuando solo hacía daño, pero ahora iba a arreglarlo, detuvo su paso cuando encontró el objetivo, suspiro.

-Yunno-kun- este volteo a verla y sonrió.

-Nanoha, ¿dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando- la nombrada veía al rubio entre la gente, este se acercaba, y cuando ya estaba frente a ella se inclinó para besar sus labios, cosa que no logro, pero el beso tampoco llego a la mejilla de la cobriza, sino a la palma de su mano, a Yunno le extraño eso, con el ceño fruncido se separó- entiendo que estés molesta por dejarte sola en el juego, pero no es para tanto, solo fue una broma-

-No es eso –

\- ¿entonces?, vamos Nanoha, tú me amas, no puedes molestarte conmigo – dijo con una expresión muy relajada, echando las manos a los lados, restándole importancia, a la cobriza nunca le gusto esa parte de Yunno, y no solo esa, habían muchas cosas que el rubio hacía que simplemente la hacían molestar, cuando Yunno se le declaro, ella lo acepto porque pensó que lo quería, puesto que tenía un sentimiento hacia el diferente al que tenía por los demás, era un sentimiento un poco más grande que el que le tenía a Hayate, por eso pensó que era amor, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, nunca le atrajo de esa manera, solo era un sentimiento de amistad, después de conocer a Fate lo entendió, pero ahora no sentía nada, ni como amigo ni como novio, con el tiempo que estuvo saliendo con Yunno, se dio cuenta de quién era de verdad el rubio, suspiro, tenía miedo de ver la reacción de Yunno cuando le diga que la única persona con quien quiere estar, y la única persona a quien le pertenecen sus besos es, a nadie más y nadie menos que Fate.

-Yo... no te amo- no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara, por eso desvió la mirada a sus pies, por otro lado, el rubio estaba tieso, su rostro se puso pálido y luego, frunció el ceño- no puedo seguir contigo- ya se imaginaba el por qué la cobriza le terminaba, o el por quien.

-No… no puedes, ¡tú no puedes terminarme Nanoha! – empezaba a gritar, Nanoha no quería armar alboroto, pero tenía prisa, Yunno la tomo fuertemente de los hombros, el agarre era tan fuerte que Nanoha soltó un quejido.

-Yunno-kun, me… l-lastimas… -

\- ¡No puedes dejarme ¡, ¿Por qué?, ¿hice algo malo? ¡RESPONDEME! – de repente al rubio se le vino a la mente una melena rubia – ¡es por Harlaown ¡¿verdad?, ¿es por ella que me estas dejando?, ¿acaso ella es mejor que yo? – Nanoha se estaba empezando a molestar, no le gustaba como se comportaba el rubio, eso hacía que le quisiera terminar más rápido, como no se había dado cuenta antes de quien era el rubio en verdad, el agarre de Yunno la estaba lastimando mucho, pero no encontraba forma de zafarse- esa Harlaown es una maldita, no sé qué le ves a ese fenómeno- esas palabras hicieron que Nanoha explotara de ira, se zafo del agarre de Yunno bruscamente, y le dio una buena bofetada, sorprendiendo mucho al rubio, este sintió un líquido bajar por su labio, paso su mano y se encontró con que estaba sangrando, no solo era el labio, también la nariz, a Nanoha también le dolió el golpe, quizás tenga un pequeño moretón en la mano de lo fuerte que lo golpeo, pero no le importaba ahora, estaba enfadada, la mirada con la que veía a Yunno solo era de puro odio.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decirle así!, si, te dejo por ella, porque la ¡AMO! – estaba sorprendido, y sabía que ahora tampoco tendría ni la amistad de la cobriza- no te quiero volver a ver Scraya – esas fueron sus últimas palabras hacia el rubio antes de dirigirse a la salida del parque, sabía que hacia lo correcto, gracias a eso se dio cuenta de la verdadera personalidad del rubio, y ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, antes del mañana, y era recuperar lo que es suyo, y de quien nunca se debió separar, su hermosa rubia, una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios _"no dejare que te vayas"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llego hasta la puerta y toco fuertemente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora de cabellos color verde agua, y orbes del mismo color.

-Nanoha-chan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de la señora, pero se esfumo cuando vio la preocupación en su rostro- ¿sucedió algo? – se empezó a preocupar ella también.

-No, no se preocupe no sucedió nada- decía mientras trataba de mirar por los lados de la señora para tratar de ver el interior de la casa- mmm, yo… pues, me preguntaba si Fate-chan se encuentra en casa-

\- ¿eh? ¿Fate-chan?, no aun no llega, pensé que estaba contigo- Nanoha se sobó la nuca con un claro nerviosismo en el rostro.

-A-ah, s-sí, pero me estaba empezando a sentir mal, así que me vine antes, y pensé que ella ya había llegado- rio nerviosamente- pero veo que me equivoque, j-jajá-

-Oh, entiendo, pero me gustaría que llegara pronto, es obvio que se acerca una fuerte lluvia- dijo mirando el oscurecido cielo nublado, con unas luces tintineantes que seguro eran truenos y relámpagos.

-s-sí, etto, entonces me voy gracias-

-No te preocupes, y cuando llegue le diré que pasaste por aquí-

-Gracias, adiós- y con eso dicho se alejó, pero no se fue a su casa, primero se detuvo a pensar donde podía estar la rubia, no se le venía ningún lugar a la mente, quería encontrarla lo más rápido posible y decidirle, que quería estar con ella, que no podía vivir ni un segundo más lejos de ella, pero lo más importante, que la amaba, que se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño, pero primero tiene que encontrarla, y debe ser antes del amanecer, aunque las grandes gotas frías que amenazaba con caer del cielo no la ayudaba mucho, pero no le importaba si se mojaba y se enfermaba, o si un rayo la electrocutaba, ella encontraría a su rubia, sea por cielo, mar o tierra, pero la encontraría, ya no sabía en qué lugar podría estar la rubia, pero sentía que estaba cerca, empezó a correr por los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ahí estaba ella mirando hacia el cielo, sentada en una banca de madera, no traía suéter, y el frio que hacía era enorme, bueno era noviembre, después de todo es el mes más cercano al invierno, también el más lluvioso, lluvia, frio y neblina, el mes y tiempo perfecto para ella, realmente no tenía frio, no sentía nada, eso parecía, pero por dentro su corazón se estaba congelando, necesitaba calor, y solo una persona le puede dar ese calor, pero esa persona no estaba ahí, soltó un gran suspiro, _"ella se va a molestar cuando se entere",_ una fría gota toco su frente, cerró los ojos, y volvió a suspirar, estaba a punto de levantarse para irse cuando escucho que la llamaron, su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa angelical voz que tanto ama, volteo lentamente aun no creyendo lo que pasaba, y no estaba soñando, ahí estaba su amada, la hermosa mujer que con solo una mirada acobijo su corazón.

-Nanoha- la nombrada solo dejo caer unas lágrimas, pero la rubia no sabía si eran de tristeza o felicidad, como es que Nanoha la encontró, bueno, estaba cerca de su casa, así que ese no era un gran escondite.

-Fate-chan, te encontré- la cobriza corrió hacia Fate y la abrazo con fuerza, la rubia sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

-Claro que me encontraste- se separó solo un poco sin romper el abrazo, y la miro directo a los ojos con profundo amor- porque estoy en tu corazón, por eso es tan fácil encontrarme- le dijo tan suave, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar, una llovizna empezó a caer, pero ellas solo se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos con amor puro, hasta que Nanoha recordó por que la buscaba, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, siendo camuflada por la lluvia, pero Fate sabía que su cobriza estaba llorando, podía engañar a muchos, pero no a ella.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?, se supone que los ángeles sonríen, déjame ver esa hermosa sonrisa – la cobriza no pudo más y dejo salir todo lo que había aguantado, se acobijo en los brazos de la rubia, y lloraba en su pecho, definitivamente no podría vivir si ella.

-Fate-chan, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes – decía contra su pecho, al escuchar eso la rubia hizo que la cobriza la mirase.

-Nanoha, tu misma dijiste que no podíamos ser más que amigas-

-l-lo sé-

-Y… tú tienes…novio – a Nanoha le dolía escuchar eso.

-Te equivocas- Fate la miro sin entender nada, pero aun así en su rostro había una clara sorpresa- termine con Yunno-kun – y se sorprendió aún más al escuchar eso.

\- ¿eh?, ¿por qué? – Nanoha sonrió.

-por qué te amo- una enorme sonrisa se posó en los labios de Fate, le tomo de la barbilla y acerco su rostro a los labios de la cobriza-

-Yo también te amo- y la beso apasionadamente, Nanoha se sintió viva de nuevo con ese beso, Fate bajo sus manos hacia su cintura y la apretaba contra ella, Nanoha rodeo su cuello con sus brazos haciendo lo mismo que la rubia, y la leve llovizna se convirtió en una enorme lluvia, mojando rápidamente a la pareja, Fate pedía permiso para sentir más aquel calor que su corazón estaba esperando, y Nanoha no la hizo esperar ni un segundo, sus lenguas recorrían cada rincón oculto de sus bocas, la lluvia era muy fría, pero ellas tenían calor, en sus mentes esa lluvia se fue y apareció el paraíso, pero si quieres vivir tienes que respirar, se separaron agitadas y sonrojadas, pero también sonrientes, unieron sus frente y se quedaron así un largo rato en silencio, hasta que Fate rompió ese silencio- Nanoha, mi Nanoha, te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, un día de estos terminaras volviéndome loca- las dos dejaron salir una leve risa, Nanoha suspiro con alivio.

-yo también te amo mucho, mucho, muchote, mi Fate-chan- Fate alzo una ceja con cara de diversión.

\- ¿de verdad? –

-Sí, ¿no me crees? – la cobriza se preocupó de que la rubia pensara que todo lo que dijo era mentira.

-Claro que te creo mi bella cobriza – suspiro ya calmada- bueno, entonces como nos amamos tanto y no podemos vivir separadas- le dio un corto beso, pero el que sea corto no quiere decir que no sea apasionado- Nanoha Takamachi, t-te…- se estaba poniendo nerviosa, si antes no se ponía ni un poco nerviosa cuando casi terminaba violando a Nanoha, y ahora que solo debía hablar, si lo estaba, respiro para calmarse, cuando sintió que estaba lista, hablo- Te gustaría, convertirte en la novia de esta solitaria rubia que tanto te ama- una risa escapo de los labios de la cobriza.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Fate también dejo escapar una risa y luego la beso, era un momento mágico, y fugas, maravilloso, hasta que la rubia no pudo más y soltó una carcajada, y nuestra inocente Nanoha no entendía por qué se reía- ¿de qué te ríes? –

-L-lo s-siento, es qu- y volvió a reír, Nanoha frunció el ceño pensaba que Fate se estaba burlando de ella, hizo un puchero.

-Mou, Fate-chan, deja de reírte, y dime que pasa-

-E-está bien- se tranquilizó, tomo aire y se dedicó a hablar, aunque tenía miedo de que Nanoha se molestara cuando se entere de la verdad- es que, la verdad yo no me iba mañana, bueno, realmente no me iba a ir, todo fue una pequeña mentirita, para ver si me querías, y funciono – Nanoha se quedó en shock, pero luego frunció el ceño se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a la rubia, está ya sabía que estaba molesta, el primer minuto de novias, y su primera pelea en el mismo día- Nanoha, no estas molesta, ¿verdad? –

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso-

-Lo siento mi amor- la abrazo por la espalda y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro- pero tú sabes que entre la guerra y el amor todo se vale, además tu más que nadie deberías de saber que no te iba a dejar ir por nada en el mundo- Fate empezó a besar su mejilla- anda, ¿sí?, ¿me disculpas? – decía mientras seguía besando su mejilla- di que si – Nanoha no pudo evitar reír, definitivamente no podía molestarse con su amada rubia, se giró para quedar frente a ella, acuario sus labios.

-Realmente te amo- le dio un rápido beso- te voy a disculpar, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso-

-Está bien, ahora ¿qué te parece si me das otro beso? –

-no, ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa?, seguro que nos dará un resfriado- Fate iba a reprochar, pero la cobriza no la dejo- si eres buena chica, te daré un premio- en ese momento la rubia casi salta de alegría de solo imaginar el premio.

-Bien, vámonos- la tomo de la mano y corrieron, aunque podían caminar, ya estaban mojadas, ese día fue magnifico, Nanoha boto a su mascota, Fate dejo su mundo de lluvia por el paraíso, y lo mejor, ahora son novias, que podía ser mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba por el campus de la universidad perdida en sus pensamientos ignorando totalmente a su castaña amiga, quien se estaba hartando de que su amiga cobriza no le prestara atención.

\- Nanoha-chan, ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! – la cobriza se sobresaltó y se tapó el oído donde su amiga le había gritado a todo pulmón.

-Ouch, Hayate-chan, ¿por qué me gritas? –

-Pues porque tu no me escuchas –

-Bueno ya, lo siento, ahora que era lo que me estabas diciendo-

-Te estaba preguntando ¿por qué te habías ido ayer tan temprano? – luego la castaña mostro una sonrisa traviesa- Fate-chan también se fue temprano- se acercó más a ella y le susurro- no será que, se fueron a buscar más diversión- un fuerte sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Nanoha, y la sonrisa de Hayate creció más- entonces no me equivoque-

\- ¡NO¡, solo nos aburrimos, y nos fuimos a casa- no sabía ni por qué le mentía, si su amiga la conoce perfectamente.

-Nanoha-chan, ya cuéntame la verdad, o tendré que leerte la mente de nuevo- Nanoha suspiro, de todas formas, Hayate se iba a enterar, después de todo, es su amiga de infancia, y también le tenía que decir que estaba saliendo con la rubia, ella tenía ya pensado decírselo a Hayate, pero estaba buscando el momento, y al parecer ya lo encontró, tenía unas inmensas ganas de reír al recordar que había pasado el día anterior con Fate, por lo que se mordió el labio para evitarlo, estaba muy feliz, quería gritarle al mundo que amaba a la rubia.

-Me convertí en la novia de Fate-chan- Hayate se detuvo sorprendida.

-espera, dime que no escuche mal- Nanoha negó con la cabeza, y en los labios de Hayate se formó una inmensa sonrisa- entonces, ahora Fate-chan es mi cuñada- Nanoha empezó a reír al ver como estaba Hayate, hasta que un rubio interrumpió el momento de felicidad, la cobriza frunció el ceño al ver al chico.

-Nanoha, tenemos que hablar-

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- cuando se giró para retirarse, él tomo a Nanoha del brazo con fuerza, lastimando a la cobriza, esta se sobresaltó- suéltame, ¿Qué te pasa? –

-Tú no te vas, eres mía- apretó el agarre, en sus ojos había odio, fue ahí Nanoha entendió que él nunca la quiso, si fuera así, él no la lastimara y la dejaría ir, lo que Yunno sentía por ella solo era obsesión, y, ¿ahora qué haría?, no podía zafarse, el rubio tenía mucha fuerza, Hayate por más que tratara de separarlo no podía, y ella tenía las dos manos sujetadas, podía darle una patada, pero podría caer en el intento, por suerte no tuvo que hacer nada, un puño llego a impactar contra la mejilla de Yunno causando que el soltara a Nanoha, esta volteo a ver de quien se trataba, y era su hermosa rubia, se sintió tan protegida cuando Fate la abrazo, la rubia miro a Yunno con odio.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi NOVIA!, ¿te quedo claro hurón? – Yunno sintió mucha más rabia al escuchar como Fate llamo a Nanoha, se aproximó a la rubia para golpearla en la cara, pero esta alejo a Nanoha para que estuviera a salvo y esquivo el golpe, en ese momento rápidamente tomo al chico por la camisa y le dio otro fuerte golpe por el rostro, en ese golpe le rompió el labio, la nariz y le dejo una buena cicatriz en la frente, luego le dio otro último golpe para noquearlo, lo soltó y el rubio cayo inconsciente al suelo, Fate enseguida fue por su cobriza y la abrazo fuerte y protectoramente, se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos con preocupación- ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hizo daño? – a pesar de lo que paso hace un momento, Nanoha estaba de lo más feliz, le encanto como Fate la defendió, y por alguna razón, también le pareció sexy, no solo eso sino que también se estaba excitando, como era la rubia capas de hacerla sentir así solo golpeando a alguien.

-mm, estoy bien, y todo gracias a ti – la cobriza se acercó para besarla-

-mmm- dijo Fate luego de separarse- vaya recompensa- y volvió a besarla- te amo- dijo entre besos.

-también te amo- estaban encerradas en su mundo, no les importaba que el ambiente no fuera el correcto, pues Yunno estaba tirado en el piso con la cara ensangrentada, y una pequeña multitud de gente estaba alrededor de él, pero ellas no estaban ahí, estaban en el planeta Nanofate, y les encantaba como era ese planeta.

-ajamm, estoy aquí ¿saben? – hasta que el hermoso momento fue interrumpido por Hayate, quien las devolvió a la tierra.

\- lo siento Hayate-chan-

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, pero mi cuñada Fate debe dejar ir a su amada-

-Eeh, ¿Por qué? – Nanoha volteo a verla y le pareció tierna la cara que puso Fate.

-Porque tengo clases- dijo Nanoha abrazándola por el cuello.

-Pero yo quiero que te quedes conmigo- Nanoha sonrió.

-Pero tengo que estudiar- Fate suspiro resignada.

-Está bien, pero me voy a quedar a esperarte-

-Bien- Nanoha le dio un beso y se despidió, Hayate hiso lo mismo, pero por supuesto que sin el beso, ese día les pareció largo, pero Fate estaba feliz de la vida, tenía a la cobriza como su novia, y le rompió todo lo que se le llama cara a Yunno, que más puede pedir, más tarde Nanoha salió de clase, y como la rubia dijo, la espero, se fueron juntas a casa, pero Fate se detenía a cada momento para probar los labios de la cobriza, estuvo a punto de probar más pero Nanoha la detuvo, no quería hacer eso en el carro, si lo hacían, tenía que ser especial como su amor, pero a ella al parecer también se le va a ser difícil controlarse.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? Por favor no se molesten por una simple bromita, es solo diversión, ya saben sentido del humor.**

 **-Como se te ocurre decirles eso-**

 **-Hayeteeee, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooooo, no volverá a pasar- decía una inocente chica arrodillada en el suelo.**

 **-Eso espero- decía un mapac- una chica cruzada de brazos.**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes, además yo no te tengo miedo, que me harás si lo vuelvo a hacer-**

 **-Ah, conque no me tienes miedo, KA…-**

 **-NO, espere Hayate, solo estaba jugando-**

 **-ME…-**

 **-y-y-ya s-sabes, ¿s-sentí-do del h-humor?-**

 **-HAAA…-**

 **-AAAAAAh, HAAAaaastaaaa** **eeeeeel** **prooooxiiiiimoooooo caaaaaaaaap-** **fue lo que dijo cuándo fue lanzada a lo lejos por un extraño poder.**


	9. Romántico, Molesto y Cansado

**Hola, como andan, yo bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. por fin lo que tanto esperaron NANOFATE, me quiero disculpar por tardar, y no, no me castigaron esta vez, lo que sucedió fue que mi computador se me daño, y luego una semana de estudios para los exámenes, soy mala en el inglés, Malísima, pero me logre desocupar un poco porque todavía tengo tarea, que MOLESTIA, me gustaría solo estudiar sábados y domingos para tener la semana libre XD, pero seguro piensan que es escusa así que bueno los dejo leer, disfruten, luces cámara y acción.**

 **Romántico, Molesto, y Cansado.**

-E-espe- le impidió hablar sellando sus labios en un apasionado beso, y es que ella tampoco se oponía, le fascinaba sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, le encantaba como aquellas manos acariciaban donde sea que tocaran, y eso la excitaba de una manera sorprendente, el único pequeño detalle y también problema, es que no podían hacer ese tipo de cosas ahí, ella una vez escucho de una canción y a unas cuantas personas decir que, "una aventura se torna divertida cuando hay peligro" pues eso a ella eso no le parecía divertido, le gustaba por supuesto, si no le gustara ya se hubiese ido, y a pesar de estar tan excitada, el miedo era el que ganaba en esa batalla, el solo imaginarse que un profesor las viera así, quizás no le importaría mucho si solo se estuvieran besando, pero eso no parecía solo un beso, sus manos estaban debajo de la camisa de cierta rubia mientras acariciaban su espalda, y su novia estaba peor que ella, Fate la besaba apasionadamente, una mano estaba bajo la falda de la cobriza acariciando su muslo provocativamente, y no solo eso, esa traviesa mano está a punto de llegar a su verdadero destino, su otra mano estaba debajo de su camisa, acariciando esos suaves pechos que todavía no podía tocar del todo debido a la molesta tela que prohibía su paso, y la posición en la que estaban no ayudaba mucho, esta era la posición en la que se encontraba la pareja, estaban en el baño, Nanoha estaba sentada en uno de los lavamanos, Fate estaba entre sus piernas pegándola más hacia ella, si alguien llegase a verlas no pensaría que solo se estaban lavando las manos, Fate quería arrancarle la ropa a su bella cobriza y hacerla suya una y otra vez, estaban en invierno, pero ellas se sentían en verano- F-Fate-c-chan, e…espera- la rubia no la escucho, en vez de eso paso de sus labios a su cuello, empezó saboreándolo con su lengua, recorriendo cada parte oculta mientras que una jadeante Nanoha la apretaba contra ella enredando sus dedos en esos dorados cabellos, para que esta no se separase, luego Fate paso a chupar, y después a morder ese exquisito cuello eso causo que un gemido saliera de Nanoha, y eso solo hizo crecer la llama de pasión que se encontraba en la rubia, esta llego a su oreja lamio y dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo para luego decirle palabras de amor a su cobriza al oído.

-Quieres que me detenga, pero es imposible si haces ese tipo de sonidos- volvió a morder esta vez un poco más duro- me encantas Nanoha, te amo tanto-

-S-si t-tant-to me a-amas…mm… d-détente-

\- ¿Por qué?, te gusta, y no lo niegues- se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, se excito más al ver ese hermoso rostro jadeante y sonrojado.

-S-si me g-gusta, p-pero no podemos hacer e-esto aquí, a-algui-en puede vernos- todavía trataba de recuperar el aire, tenía razón, y la rubia no quería que reprendieran a su novia, y menos que esta se molestara con ella, así que se resignó y asintió con la cabeza para luego sonreír y darle otro apasionado beso a su cobriza.

-Está bien, pero solo porque te amo- Nanoha sonrió y beso de nuevo a su novia.

-Me encanta cuando me dices eso- Fate sonrió.

\- ¿qué te amo? –

-Sip- volvió a besarla apasionadamente y al separarse susurro en sus labios- me encanta-

-Entonces, te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡Te amo mi Nanoha Takamachi! –

-Yo también te amo, te amo te amo, ¡Te amo mi Fate-chan-

\- ¿Entonces te quieres quedar un poco más? - dijo de forma provocativa.

-Mou, ya te dije que no- dijo la cobriza y con un pequeño puchero, Fate solo asintió e hizo un puchero un poco más grande que el de Nanoha, esta solo sonrió- te prometo que cuando estemos totalmente solas te dejare hacer lo que quieras- Fate al escuchar eso se olvidó de su puchero y dejo que una enorme y brillante sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – pregunto aún más contenta.

-Lo que tú quieras- le afirmo la cobriza, con eso dicho las dos salieron tomadas de la mano, Fate acompaño a su novia a su clase, y luego de muchos besos de despedida por fin se retiró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de salir de ese infierno al que llaman clases, o por lo menos la mayoría lo hace, Nanoha le prometió a Hayate que estaría con ella y no se iría a ningún lado, pues sucede que la castaña estaba algo celosa de que su amiga ya no le prestara atención por andar con su rubia, y pues ahora se encontraba con su castaña amiga en el cine viendo la enorme pantalla, a ella si le gusta mucho el cine, le encantaba ver esas películas románticas en la pantalla grande, y relajada en esos cómodos asientos, el único problema es que no estaba viendo una película romántica sino una de terror, y no estaba para nada relajada sino temblando de miedo, no era fanática de las películas de terror ella era muy miedosa, si tan solo Fate estuviera ahí para abrazarla y acurrucarla entre sus brazos, pero no estaba ahí, suspiro, no debía pensar en su rubia ahora, estaba con su amiga y le prometió que dejaría de pensar en su rubia aunque sea solo por un momento, además no es como si no se estuviera divirtiendo.

-Wow, ¿viste eso?, ¿eh?... ¿N-Nano…ha-chan? – Pregunto su amiga preocupada al ver el rostro de trauma que tenía su amiga, y era obvio que ese trauma era causado por la película- ¿estás bien? –

-…- No decía nada, estaba en blanco mirando hacia la nada, Hayate suspiro, escucho que su teléfono sonó dejando un mensaje y sonrió, tomo a Nanoha del brazo y la jalo para que esta se levantara y saliera de su shock.

Cuando salieron del cine y cuando Nanoha pudo salir de su trauma, se dirigieron a una cafetería, al entrar una rubia de ojos azules le hizo una señal a la castaña para que se acercara, esta avanzo siendo seguida por Nanoha y cuando ya estuvo cerca, se acercó al rostro de la rubia y la beso en los labios dejando sorprendida a su cobriza amiga.

-Emm, ¿me perdí de algo? – pregunto todavía algo sorprendida, reconoció a la rubia, era la que estaba en el parque de diversiones, pero no pensó que ella y Hayate todavía se estuvieran viendo y mucho menos que estuvieran saliendo o por lo menos eso parecía, pero lo que más se preguntaba era, como esa chica tan tranquila y educada, y sabía que era educada por su postura, como esa chica puede estar con Hayate que era totalmente lo opuesto.

-Nanoha-chan, te quiero presentar a mi novia, Carim Gracia- la cobriza entro en un asombro mucho más grande.

-Mucho gusto- hablo la rubia, Nanoha sonrió y tomo su mano.

-El gusto es mío, Takamachi Nanoha-

-Bueno, bueno Nanoha-chan, como estabas tan aburrida conmigo pensando en tu noviecita- meneo las manos a los lados y luego sonrió- decidí que sería mejor que, estuviera con mi novia para no hacerte sufrir tanto, y también que tú también estuvieras con tu amorcito- apunto a la entrada de la cafetería donde estaba la dueña del corazón de la cobriza recostada en la puerta de la cafetería con esa enorme sonrisa que Nanoha tanto ama, esta dejo escapar una brillante sonrisa, corrió por su amada y la abrazo fuerte y amorosamente, la rubia correspondió gustosa el abrazo, estuvieron unos segundos así, para luego separarse un poco sin dejar el abrazo y besarse apasionadamente.

-mmm- fue lo que dijo la rubia luego de separarse de aquel romántico beso- no puedo vivir ni un minuto sin tus besos mi amor-

-Ni yo, me vuelves loca mí amor, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con su adorable carita inocente, lo cual provocó que Fate quisiera comérsela.

-Pues, Hayate me llamo, y me dijo que no dejabas de pensar en mi- le dio un corto beso- y la verdad, yo estaba igual, así que vine lo más rápido que pude, y pues, ¿qué quieres hacer? -

-mmm- tenía su dedo índice en su barbilla dando a entender que lo estaba pensando, cuando ya sabía que hacer beso a su rubia y respondió- quiero ir al cine-

\- ¿quieres ver una película romántica? ¿Verdad? – la cobriza asintió- no soy fanática de esas películas, pero si es por verte sonreír, entonces vamos mi princesa- con eso dicho, se despidieron de la pareja que estaba adentro de la cafetería y se encaminaron al cine del que Nanoha había salido hace un rato, la rubia compro las entradas de una película titulada: bajo la misma estrella, Fate ya había visto el tráiler de la película, y como le dijo a Nanoha, no era muy fanática de ese género romántico, prefería acción, pero si era por su hermosa novia vería todos los días todas las películas más románticas del mundo, compraron los bocadillos y entraron a la sala, la rubia no le prestaba mucha atención a la película solo veía a su amada cobriza, quien miraba fijamente la pantalla, se veía tan adorable, Fate quería comérsela de lo hermosa e inocente que se veía su novia, pero ese no era el lugar indicado, Nanoha se recostó en el hombro de Fate, esta paso el brazo por su hombro y la atrajo más hacia ella, acurrucándola en sus brazos, esa era la forma en que Nanoha quería estar, con su novia, abrazada a ella, viendo una película romántica, quizás sería mejor si estuvieran en su casa, estarían solas, podrían hacer lo que quisieran ahí, se sonrojo, pero en que estaba pensando, solo verían películas, nada más.

-Me gusta estar así contigo- Fate sonrió.

-A mí también me encanta estar así contigo mi princesa- Nanoha igual sonrió, levanto su rostro para ver a su amada y posar sus labios en los suyos- te amo-

-También te amo- se estuvieron besando por un rato más, para luego prestarle atención a la película, cuando esta termino salieron a comer algo, caminaban por la calle aun sin saber a dónde ir, y debían escoger rápido, pues al parecer se acercaba una tormenta, las nubes se tornaron grises y entre ellas se podían ver relámpagos, ya habían visto en el noticiero del clima que había un 80% de que se acercara una tormenta, pero nadie le creía a ese tipo siempre que decía algo pasaba lo opuesto, por eso no le prestaron atención, pero en esta ocasión al parecer no se equivocó, y cuando por fin encontraron el lugar perfecto, algo les impidió pasar, o mejor dicho alguien, un rubio de ojos esmeralda les impedía el paso colocándose en la puerta para que la pareja no pasara, Fate frunció el ceño y enseguida puso a Nanoha detrás de ella para protegerla.

\- ¿Qué quieres hurón? – el nombrado frunció el ceño.

-Quiero a mi novia, eso es lo que quiero-

\- ¿Te refieres MI NOVIA? - Yunno se molestó más al escuchar eso.

\- ¡No es tu novia, es mía, ella me ama a mí! -

-Si te ama tanto como dices, ¿Por qué te dejo por mí? – la ira que traía Yunno se desato, metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó una navaja, Nanoha estaba asustada, y se asustó más al ver lo que el rubio saco de su bolsillo, Fate solo pensaba en proteger a Nanoha así que la arrimo a un lado, sabía que a quien quería hacerle daño Yunno era a ella, Nanoha la miro preocupada, pero Fate sonrió y dio un corto beso a sus labios.

\- ¡No la beses, es mía! – se enfureció más al ver lo que hizo Fate.

\- ¡No es tuya!, lo tuyo no es amor, es obsesión-

\- ¡CALLATE! – se fue contra ella, le iba a cortar el brazo pero Fate lo esquivo y le dio un codazo en la espalda tirando a Yunno en el proceso, este se levantó y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez a su rostro, la rubia volvió a esquivar pero no del todo, el rubio logro rosarle la mejilla, Fate sintió un líquido caer por su mejilla poso su mano en ella para luego ver que era sangre, eso la enfureció, Yunno solo sonreía al ver el corte de la rubia, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando de la nada un puño llego a su rostro logrando que la cabeza del rubio tocara el suelo, él se levantó rápido y también dio un puñetazo al rostro de Fate, Pero ella no toco piso como el, el siguiente golpe que iba dar Yunno fue detenido por la mano de Fate, apretó la de Yunno con fuerza, y en el rostro de este se podía ver que le dolía, Fate con su otra mano dio un fuerte golpe en su estómago sacándole el aire al rubio este cayo de rodillas y con su otra mano libre se tomó el estómago tratando de recuperar el aire, Fate soltó la mano de Yunno.

-Ultima vez que te lo repito, ¡No te quiero ver cerca de mi NOVIA, ¿te quedo claro idiota? – un carro de policía se detuvo al lado de ellos, del auto salieron dos policías, pero Fate los vio como si nada pasara.

\- ¿qué sucede aquí? – preguntaron viendo la escena.

-Este tipo me agredió señores- los policías vieron a Yunno, vieron la navaja que aun traía en la mano y luego vieron a Fate, vieron que su mejilla estaba cortada, luego volvieron a Yunno.

-Conque un agresor, eeeh- tomaron a Yunno por los brazos, este se sorprendió y empezó a moverse para que lo soltaran- Tienes mucho que aclarar jovencito, tus padres deben de estar decepcionados-

-S-se e-equivocan, y-yo n-no… p-por favor, n-no le digan a mis p-padres- la ley no dijo nada, solo metieron a Yunno en el auto y se retiraron, Fate suspiro y miro a Nanoha, esta se encontraba tiesa, pero luego vio a la rubia que se encontraba con la mejilla cortada, su rostro asustado cambio a uno preocupado.

\- ¡Fate-chan!, ¿estás bien? – se acercó a ella, de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo y limpio la sangre, por alguna razón Fate no pudo evitar sonreír, con su mano derecha acaricio el rostro de su cobriza e hizo que la viera.

-Estoy bien mi amor- se acercó a su rostro y la beso profundamente, no se dieron cuenta cuando empezó la lluvia y tampoco le prestaron atención, solo cuando un enorme trueno las sobresalto, se miraron y rieron ya era de noche, tenían que volver a casa la comida quedara para otro día, Fate llevo a Nanoha a su casa, no se mojaron ya que la rubia traía su auto, al llegar a la casa de Nanoha, esta le pidió que le hiciera compañía ya que sus padres aun no habían llegado y seguro que se tardaban, la tormenta que estaba afuera no se detendría tan pronto, así que para pasar el rato decidieron ver una película, vieron el género favorito de Nanoha romance, y estaban mejor que en el cine, Nanoha estaba entre las piernas de Fate boca arriba, la rubia tenía a su cobriza abrazada por la cintura, en algunas ocasiones le decía cosas al oído, y a Nanoha le encantaba, a mitad de la película la cobriza se aburrió por lo que decidió hacer algo mucho más divertido, se giró y beso a su rubia, esta se sorprendió pero enseguida correspondió, la rubia pedía permiso para sentir más de ese manjar, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, Fate empezó a pasear su mano por el muslo de Nanoha luego debajo de su falda por otro lado, la cobriza empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su amada, cuando Fate apretó ligeramente su trasero causando que un gemido saliera de los labios de Nanoha por lo que el beso se rompió, pero el escuchar a su cobriza gemir solo causo más excitación a su cuerpo, bajo a su cuello para saborearlo, lo lamio chupo y mordió, este último le saco otro gemido, las caderas de Nanoha se empezaron mover lentamente mientras que las traviesas manos de Fate pasaron bajo su camisa hasta llegar a sus pechos cubiertos por esa molesta tela que no le permitía sentirlos del todo pero aun así lograba sacar largos gemidos en los que escuchaba su nombre, quería tenerla enseguida no podría aguantar más, fue a su oído y le susurro- quiero hacerte mía Nanoha- con una voz muy ronca que encendió más a la cobriza.

-E-entonces… h-haz-hazlo- dijo entrecortadamente tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos e hizo que la viera- quiero ser completamente tuya- y volvió a ese apasionado y maravilloso beso, Fate al escuchar la aprobación de Nanoha, dirigió su mano al cierre de su falda, cuando se dedicó a bajarlo para probar mucho más allá.

-Hija ya llegamos- se escuchó desde la entrada, la pareja se quedó paralizada, pero luego reacciono y empezaron a arreglarse rápidamente, Shiro y Momoko entraron a la sala y se encontraron con una pareja bastante nerviosa, Momoko sonrió al descifrar lo que su hija estaba haciendo con su novia- ara, ara, ¿nos perdimos algo? – el sonrojo que llego a sus mejillas sobrepasaba a los tomates.

\- ¡M-mamá! – Fate tapo su rostro con sus manos para tratar de ocultar la vergüenza, por otro lado, Shiro no sabía que estaba pasando- m-mou, pensé que llegarían más tarde, pueden enfermarse le tormenta no se va a detener tan pronto-

-Hija, la tormenta seso hace como una hora- dijo Shiro, a Nanoha le sorprendió eso, pensó que ellos llegarían más tarde, si hubiese sido así Fate y ella… se sonrojo, en que estaba pensando frente sus padres, Momoko solo sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

-Fate-chan, quédate a cenar- se escuchó ya desde la cocina.

-C-claro- Shiro entrecerró los ojos.

-ustedes están actuando extraño- eso las sobresalto.

\- ¡PARA NADA! – dijeron al unísono, eso extraño más a Shiro, pero no le dio más importancia y fue tras su esposa, cuando desapareció de la sala, la pareja dejó salir un suspiro se miraron y sonrieron.

-Vamos a cenar- dijo Nanoha.

-Sí, vamos- con eso dicho se dirigieron a la cocina, hoy había sido un día largo, romántico, molesto, y cansado, pero más que todo romántico, y aun no terminaba faltaba el reto mayor, aguantar las burlas de Momoko.

 **Lamento la tardanza y también que sea corto, pero es que estoy llena de tareas, voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido, hasta el próximo cap. mis lectores.**


	10. PLAYA!

**Hola, {(-_-)} (suspiro), estoy algo cansada, traumada, y asustada, bueno más que todo asustada, (9-9) lo que sucede es que mi madre entro a mi cuarto mientras yo estaba en el baño, y pues deje mi computador abierto con el programa en el que escribo esta historia, pero aún no había empezado el próximo capítulo la hoja estaba en blanco, y cuando entre a mi cuarto, oscuro y solo, me dirigí a mi pc, me quede asustada y tiesa con lo que leí, decía, "Carol te voy a matar" (0_0), quede en shock, me preguntaba ¿quien escribió eso? y ¿por qué?, así que por favor, unas palabras de consuelo, tarde un día en saber quién fue el que me escribió eso, y si no hubiese sido por mi hermano todavía estuviera buscando al culpable, juro que pensé que eran mis muñecos de goku. AUCILIO MI MADRE ESTA LOCA. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales tarde tanto.**

 **Pero bueno ya los dejo de molestar con mi vida "cotidiana", otra cosa, yo quisiera darles lemon, pero soy un asco para eso, gomen** (_)

 **¡PLAYA!**

A pasado un mes desde aquella lluviosa noche, y nuestras protagonistas no han vuelto a estar solas de esa forma tan… ¿intima?, desde ese día las dos se han sentido extrañas, les encantaba besarse, sentir los labios de la otra, pero por alguna razón no les era suficiente, querían más, pero no han podido encontrar el momento ni el lugar, querían terminar lo que habían empezado en aquel sofá, pero no podían, los padres de Nanoha han estado llegando temprano estos días, y en la casa de Fate, pues sus padres trabajan mucho y llegan tarde, pero Chorno llega incluso más temprano que ella, así que no hay lugar para estar solas, por suerte cierto mapache lograba distraerlas de ese sentimiento.

\- ¡Quiero ir a la playa! – decía una castaña mientras pataleaba la mesa de la cafetería y hacia pucheros, Fate y Nanoha voltearon a verla extrañadas.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunto la rubia abrazando a su cobriza por la cintura.

-Pues que falta poco para graduarnos, y no hemos tenido ni un descanso, ¿qué mejor forma de descansar que en la playa? – Fate miro a Nanoha en busca de respuesta, la rubia estaba empezando a apoyar la idea de Hayate, el solo imaginar a su cobriza en traje de baño la hacía delirar, y una brillante sonrisa se posó en su rostro, Nanoha al ver esa sonrisa ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaba imaginando su rubia.

-Yo creo que mejor paso- al escuchar esas palabras la sonrisa de Fate se esfumo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no? – decía con una mirada de cachorrito que le causo ternura a Nanoha.

-Porque algo me dice que tienes malas intenciones-

\- ¡¿Qué?!, claro que no- giro el rostro para que Nanoha no se diera cuenta de que definitivamente mentía, pero luego volvió a girarlo para ver esos hermosos orbes lavanda que tanto amaba- por favor di que si- Nanoha lo estaba pensando, pues ella también quería ver a su novia en traje de baño, pensaba en que responder, con su dedo índice en su barbilla, lo cual mostraba que claramente lo estaba pensando.

-mmm, está bien- en ese instante la sonrisa que hace un momento desapareció del rostro de Fate volvió, solo que esta vez más brillante, por otro lado Hayate salto de alegría, enserio, salto de alegría y fue tan alto el salto que su rostro logro tocar una columna causando que enseguida el rostro también tocara el suelo, la columna no estaba tan alta realmente, Fate hiso una mueca de dolor al ver a la castaña, esta para demostrar que estaba bien levanto los pulgares ya que no podía demostrarlo con palabras.

\- ¿crees que este bien? – Nanoha la observo un momento antes de responder.

-Sip, la última vez le cayó una enorme roca en la cabeza, creo que esto lo puede soportar- Fate al escuchar eso se sorprendió, pero luego comprendió.

\- ¡Por eso ella es así! – la cobriza asintió, Fate solo negó sintiendo lastima por su cuñada.

Luego de ese golpecito que recibió la castaña, Fate la llevo a su casa, la pobre estaba empezando a alucinar y no se acordaba ni de su nombre, pero Nanoha no le tomo mucha importancia, según ella la última vez fue peor.

Al llegar a casa de la castaña esta les agradeció y se disculpó por lo sucedido, pero luego de la disculpa una sonrisa de mapache apareció en su rostro, si es que han visto a un mapache reír.

-Entonces ¿si iremos a la playa? -pregunto con entusiasmo, la rubia volteo a ver a su novia en busca de respuesta, esta sonrió y asintió, Hayate iba a saltar de nuevo, pero el bonito recuerdo que la columna y el suelo dejaron en su cara le decían que no lo hiciera y esta obedeció.

\- ¿Qué acaso ya no dije que sí? – la castaña la miro confundida.

\- ¿enserio?, no lo recuerdo- Nanoha suspiro y solo ignoro lo idiota que era su amiga.

-Pero por favor, no busques pelea como aquella vez- la castaña solo asintió, Fate al escuchar eso, pregunto.

-Hayate, ¿buscaste pelea en la playa? – la nombrada asintió con orgullo.

-Así es, pero fue porque ese tipo estaba molestando a una chica inocente, y admito que el tipo era fuerte, pero yo soy mejor- la rubia se asombró, no sabía que la castaña peleara, pensaba que era una debilucha, al perecer se equivocó- veras lo primero que hice fue darle un buen golpe con mi quijada en su puño, y luego de nuevo con mi quijada le di un buen golpe en su rodilla- o tal vez no estaba tan equivocada.

-mejor ya vete a dormir Hayate-chan- esta hizo caso a las palabras de su amiga, pues al parecer no podía ni mantenerse en pie.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado para ir a la playa, mañana no podre verlas ya que iré a comprarme un traje de baño- Nanoha solo asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió de su amiga, la rubia hizo lo mismo, Hayate se dirigía a la puerta de su casa pero detuvo su paso y se giró para ver a la pareja- no dejen los vidrios del auto empañados- Fate había entendido a que se refería Hayate, por otro lado Nanoha no sabía que había querido decir su amiga, pero cuando lo entendió un enorme carmesí inundo sus mejillas.

\- ¡H-Hayate-chan!, m-mou- la nombrada solo se giró y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa la cual también tuvo el gusto de tocar su cara, al parecer todavía estaba algo mareada.

.

.

.

Luego de que su amiga por fin entrara a su casa dándose golpes en el proceso, Fate arranco el auto, el camino era tranquilo, a Nanoha le encantaba estar así con su novia, parecían una pareja de recién casados, solo que faltaba una pequeña cosita, un enorme sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al pensar en eso, la rubia se percató del sonrojo de su novia por lo que pregunto.

\- ¿pasa algo amor? –

-N-no, es solo que…- pensó en si decirle o no a Fate, pero le daba mucha vergüenza y miedo de saber que respondería esta.

\- ¿es solo que? – pregunto animándola a continuar.

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba, s-si tu querrías t-tener… u-una f-familia c-conmigo- Fate se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero luego sonrió, y detuvo el carro, Nanoha se preguntó por qué había detenido el auto, cuando iba a preguntar unos suaves labios sellaron los suyos.

-Si te refieres a tener hijos, pues sí, quiero tener un montón, pero solo si es contigo, y quiero que todos se parezcan a ti- volvió a besarla, Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír en el beso- pero primero debemos casarnos- dijo luego de romper el beso.

\- ¿Y cuándo me pedirás matrimonio? – la sonrisa de Fate se agrando más al escuchar eso, por supuesto que quería casarse con ella lo más pronto, sería capaz de llevarla en ese instante a la iglesia y jurarle amor eterno, pero ya tenía todo planeado, primero esperara a graduarse.

\- No te puedo decir cuando, arruinaría todo, pero lo que si te aseguro es que será muy pronto- volvió a besarla, luego se acomodó en su haciendo y volvió a poner el auto en marcha, y después le vino una pregunta a la mente- ¿y cómo quieres llamar a nuestro primer hijo o hija? - Nanoha se sonrojo al escuchar eso, pero la sonrisa en su rostro solo se ensancho más al saber que Fate realmente quería una familia.

-mmm- pensó- bueno si es niña me gustaría llamarla Vivio-

-mm, Vivio Takamachi. T. Harlaown, me gusta-

\- A mí también, y si es niño, mmn…, pues no se me ocurre uno-

-Bueno ya tendremos tiempo, los preparativos de la boda tardan, y el embarazo dura nueve meses- otro sonrojo ataco el rostro de Nanoha, es cierto que para tener un hijo hay que estar embarazada, y para estar embarazada hay que hacer algo más, pero el solo imaginarse con un bebe entre sus brazos y ser esposa de Fate, la hacía muy feliz.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas cuando empiecen los síntomas-

-Mi amor, cuando los síntomas empiecen seré más feliz-

\- ¿en serio?, náuseas y vómito, la fatiga y sueño excesivo, y estoy segura que te despertare en la madrugada para que vayas a la tienda y me compres dulces, y lo peor serán los cambios de humor, ¿segura que quieres cargar con todo eso? – _"¿todo eso pasa cuando estas embarazada?, ¿porque algo me dice que falta más?"_ pensó preocupada, pero de nuevo apareció su sonrisa _"no me importa si le dan nauseas, y si tiene sueño excesivo, se ve muy linda cuando duerme, y también dormiré acurrucada con ella, y si me levanto en la madrugada tampoco me importa, le comprare todos los dulces que quiera así quede pobre, solo debo cuidarme de sus cambios de humor, y además, estoy segura que se verá adorable con esa barriguita, no puedo esperar a tener un hijo con esta mujer"._

-No importa mi amor, ¿sabes por qué?, porque esos síntomas significaran que nuestro bebe cada vez estará más cerca de llegar al mundo- la sonrisa de la cobriza simplemente no podía desaparecer de su rostro, _"no creo tener cambios de humor si estoy con Fate-chan"-_ además, un hijo significa el amor entre dos personas- bien Fate se ganó el premio a la mejor novia del mundo.

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo mi bella cobriza-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y por fin llego el día que tanto esperaban, bueno solo Hayate, oh yes, que refrescante, la playa, el olor a mar, el fuerte y fresco viento, el sonido de las olas, y lo mejor, tu novia en traje de baño, eso solo lo pensaban Fate y Hayate quien también llevo a su novia, buscaban el lugar adecuado para recibir sol, pero no mucho, al encontrarlo desempacaron las cosas y se tiraron en la manta que habían puesto en el piso, esperaban pacientes a sus novias quienes se estaban cambiando.

-Lamentamos la demora- Fate fue la primera en levantarse.

-No hay proble…- quedo hipnotizada al ver a su novia, traía un bikini blanco, pero lo que más estaba observando la rubia eran esas curvas tan apetitosas, _"WOOOOW",_ Hayate se levantó también, al ver a su novia su reacción no fue como la de Fate, ella no se quedó sin palabras, solo sin sangre, cuando miro a Carim, una enorme hemorragia nasal fue lo que tuvo la castaña, fue tan grande que se había desmayado preocupando a Carim quien rápidamente fue a su lado.

\- ¡H-Hayate!, ¿estás bien? –

-Sé q-que m-moriré con una s-sonrisa –

\- ¿Q-que estás diciendo? – mientras Carim trataba de mantener viva a la castaña, cosa que no lograba ya que cuando esta abría los ojos se desangraba más al ver a su novia, Fate por otro lado no le prestaba mucha atención a la castaña, solo con una cara de asombro mirando fijamente a su cobriza, se sentía feliz al saber que ella tenía a la mujer más bella del mundo, y no solo en físico.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, la rubia se aproximó a la cobriza, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a ella.

\- ¿tú quieres llevarme al agua o a la cama? – en ese momento una sonrisa traviesa llego a los labios de Nanoha, esta paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sus labios dándole un corto pero apasionado beso.

-No sé, ¿A dónde quieres ir tú? –

-Quiero ir al asiento de atrás de mi auto- Nanoha solo sonrió y se separó de su novia.

-Pues te quedaras con las ganas porque yo quiero ir al agua- dicho eso corrió a la playa, Fate soltó una pequeña risa.

-En el agua también funciona- y corrió tras su cobriza, jugaron un largo rato en el agua, Hayate casi cambia el color del mar a rojo, por lo que decidieron sacarla, y casi también cambia la arena a ese mismo color, pues a Carim casi se le cae la pieza de arriba de su traje de baño, luego se sentaron a almorzar, Nanoha y Fate fueron las que se encargaron del almuerzo, Hayate no estaba en condiciones para eso, y Carim andaba de enfermera.

-Fate-chan pásame los platos- la rubia obedeció y le paso unos platos de plástico que tenía a su lado.

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias-

-Wow, pero que belleza- unos chicos se acercaron a Nanoha, Fate frunció el ceño y enseguida se interpuso.

-Pues esta belleza es mi novia-

-Oye cálmate, no hay nada de malo en compartir- eso si enfureció a Fate.

-mm, pues yo no quiero que me compartan porque soy de una sola persona- dijo Nanoha sacándole una brillante sonrisa a Fate, quien le dio un cariñoso beso.

-Nena, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? – dijo de nuevo el mismo chico, Fate se acercó al tipo.

-Esto- y lo mando a volar dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, miro a los otros que se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su compañero en el suelo- entonces, ¿quieren seguir cortejando a mi princesa? – se acercó, pero ellos retrocedieron.

-N-no te preocupes, y-ya e-entendimos, ¿v-verdad? – pregunto a los otros chicos.

\- ¡Si! – dijeron todos al unísono, Fate tenía unas inmensas ganas de reír, pero debía parecer seria frente a ellos, por otro lado, a Nanoha le encantaba esa parte protectora de la rubia, quería besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, y cuando los tipos se fueron eso hizo, abrazo a la rubia y la beso sorprendiéndola, pero no tardo en corresponder.

-Me vuelves loca- dijo Nanoha muy cerca de sus labios.

-Tú también me vuelves loca- y la beso de nuevo.

Después de besos, sangre y desmayos, decidieron jugar vóleibol, Hayate como siempre trataba de hacer trampa, pero, aunque hiciera trampa no ganaba ni una, bueno la verdad si gano, pero lo que gano fueron balonazos en la cara, sacándole carcajadas a Fate, Nanoha y Carim ya se habían cansado, ellas solo observaban como Fate le ganaba a Hayate, y esta recibía balonazos.

El cielo se fue tiñendo de rojo y naranja, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y el frio hizo su presencia, recogieron sus cosas para retirarse a sus hogares, Fate como una persona caballerosa que es llevo las cosas de Nanoha, esta le dio un cariñoso beso en forma de agradecimiento, Hayate a pesar de que su rostro estaba más que adolorido, también fue muy caballerosa y ayudo a su novia, ya en el auto de Fate, Carim se quedó dormida, y Hayate la abrazaba cariñosamente, Fate tenía una mano en el muslo de Nanoha, esta tenía la suya sobre la de la rubia, todavía no dejaba de pensar que parecían recién casadas.

-Que les parece si para celebrar nuestra graduación, también podríamos ir a la playa, pero sería divertido acampar, quiero dormir en la arena- propuso Hayate.

-mm, me parece bien- respondió Nanoha, volteo a ver a su novia- ¿te parece bien Fate-chan? –

-Yo tenía pensado celebrar de otra manera- dijo con voz ronca, apretando un poco el muslo de Nanoha, esta se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Uuuw- fue lo que salió de la boca de Hayate mientras meneaba las cejas.

-H-Hayate- esta solo se echó hacia atrás y se hizo la dormida junto a Carim.

-Creo que quiere otro golpe en el rostro- dijo Nanoha, después todo fue silencio, uno muy tranquilo.

-Nanoha- llamo Fate.

\- ¿mmm? –

-Te amo- la cobriza sonrió.

-Yo también te amo- vio el camino, y cuando Fate bajo un poco la velocidad, rápidamente le dio un beso- Te amo demasiado- la rubia sonrió, si no hubiera sido por que Hayate estaba despierta, ya hubiera hecho suya a la cobriza.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, aproveche el momento porque me dieron una semana de vacaciones, y segundo, de veras me encantaría darles lemon, yo amo el lemon, pero como dije, soy pésima en eso, y también quisiera hacer más largo el cap. Me molesta que cuando escribo lo siento largo, pero cuando leo es corto. :'(**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer y espero muchos comentarios, hasta el próximo cap. XD**


	11. Pelear por una tontería

**¡Hola! ¡ESTOY VIVA, VIVA! Como andan, yo bien Ya me olvidé del traumador mensaje que cierta personita me dejo en el computador, ahora estoy mejor que nunca, espero que no me vuelva a hacer algo así, estoy segura que me dará un paro, el lado bueno es que, si me da un paro, ella me va a salvar, que suerte que es enfermera, no creo que me deje morir, (o si).**

 **Pero bueno, no puedo creerlo, todos, toditos son unos grandes pervertidos, no falto ninguno que me pidiera lemon, si yo entiendo, la mayoría de veces que leemos una historia es por el lemon, claro que yo no soy así, XD yo solo las leo por el romance, yo soy una joven inocente, y lo siento mucho pero no puedo darles lemon, soy pésima para eso, y soy muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Pelear por una tontería.**

-No puedo creerlo- decía una castaña mientras agitaba una hoja, mientras que otros la veían como si estuviese loca.

\- ¿Qué no puedes creer Hayate-chan? – pregunto una tranquila cobriza que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus rabietas.

\- ¿Cómo es posibles que, en la lista de asistencia, mi nombre siempre este escrito como Yagami mapache? – decía con un enorme puchero- y si no está escrito eso, solo aparece un dibujo de un mapache u otra cosa, ¡no se en que me parezco a un MAPACHE!, ellos son peludos, escurridizos, ladrones, y lo sé porque una vez uno entro a mi cocina y me robo una bolsa de papas y un jugo en lata, me sorprendió que supiera como abrir el refrigerador- Nanoha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar eso, recibiendo un puchero por parte de la castaña.

\- ¿E-en serio… un mapache… hiso eso? – pregunto entre risas.

-Sip, pero ya deja de reírte- decía ya muy molesta.

-Bien, bien- decía tratando de calmar a un rabioso mapac- ejem, a una molesta Hayate.

-Ya mejor vamos- tomo a la cobriza del brazo para dirigirse al campus de la uní, cuando entraron al campus, el rostro sonriente de Nanoha cambio a uno enojado, a lo lejos podía ver a una sonriente Fate hablando con Ginga, también pudo ver que la pelimorada estaba muy cerca de la rubia y también estaba sonrojada, Hayate se puso nervosa al ver el rostro de Nanoha, " _pobre Ginga, tan joven"_ pensó _,_ la cobriza se encamino hacia donde estaba la rubia, ya estando cerca pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación.

-Fate-san, ya la semana que viene es la graduación, y pues, harán una pequeña fiesta para celebrar- decía tímidamente, Nanoha fruncía cada vez más el ceño, y la pobre Fate no sabía que la cobriza se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Sí, escuche sobre eso- y como siempre la rubia no podía ser más densa.

-Yo me preguntaba si… querrías ir conmigo- cuando Fate estaba a punto de responder, sintió una mirada asesina en su espalda por lo que se giró, cuando volteo se encontró con su hermoso ángel blanco, pero al ver la mirada de demonio que tenía, todo su cuerpo se tensó, " _ahora es un hermoso demonio blanco"._

-N-Nanoha- nombro nerviosamente, Ginga también se puso nerviosa al ver la mirada de la cobriza.

\- ¿Fate-chan? – la forma en que la llamo solo hiso que su cuerpo se tensara.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Mi amor? – cuando Ginga escucho como Fate le dijo a Nanoha lo entendió.

-juuh- solo hizo ese sonido, dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino, dejando a una rubia preocupada, ya Fate sabía que definitivamente Nanoha estaba molesta, no sabía por qué, pero si sabía que estaba molesta.

-Lo lamento Fate-san, creo que le cause problemas- la rubia la miro sin entender, luego se dio cuenta que Hayate estaba a su lado.

-Mi querida Fate-chan ya se quiere meter en problemas tan temprano- decía con los brazos cruzados mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar que paso mapache? – la nombrada se golpeó la frente, seguida por Ginga que también había hecho lo mismo, Hayate volteo a ver a Fate con incredulidad.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto y la rubia asintió - ¿De verdad? – volvió a asentir, Hayate se masajeo la sien para luego hablar calmadamente con la rubia, cuando ya se sentía lista para hablar, lo hizo lo más tranquila que pudo- ¡¿QUE TAN DENSA PUEDES LLEGAR A SER FATE?, ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES NI UN POCO LO QUE SUCEDE?! – la aludida negó suavemente, pero con mucho miedo, pensaba que la castaña la mordería en cualquier momento, y la respuesta de la rubia solo hizo que Hayate de verdad quisiera morderla, pero como se dio cuenta de que por más que le explicara no iba a entender, simplemente se calló- Ginga, por favor, explícale tú, por que puede que yo la termine matando- y la nombrada con miedo a decir que no, decidió asentir.

-V-vera Fate-san, Nanoha-san se puso así fue porque escucho mi invitación- la rubia levanto una ceja en confusión.

-Pero no entiendo por qué se molestó por eso- la pelimorada volvió a golpearse la frente, mientras que Hayate solo se aguantaba las ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Fate para que entendiera.

-Pues veras, yo no sabía que estabas saliendo con Nanoha-san- la rubia asintió, pero aun no entendía nada- por eso le hice la invitación, y Nanoha-san se puso celosa, pues a esa fiesta van todos con su pareja, y si no tienen pareja, van solos o con un amigo, y usted tiene novia por lo que debe ir con ella, ella pensó que usted iba a aceptar mi invitación, por eso se molestó- los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos, se golpeó la frente, ¿porque era tan densa?, si hubiese sido al revés, la rubia definitivamente se molestaría, lo peor era que tenía una sonrisa brillante cuando la pelimorada la había invitado, cualquiera hubiera pensado que aceptaría, pero aun así, ella en ningún momento acepto, Nanoha no debía de molestarse, ella más que nadie debía de saber que Fate se negaría, ahora era la rubia quien se había molestado, pero sabía que tenía un poco de culpa por ser tan densa y no ir tras la cobriza.

\- ¿Ahora si entendiste? – pregunto Hayate, que ya estaba preparada para darle el golpe si decía que no.

-Voy a buscarla- cuando la rubia se dio la vuelta, Ginga la detuvo.

-Creo que debería ir yo, con lo molesta que se veía seguro no querrá escucharte- Fate se lo pensó por un momento, por supuesto que no la iba a escuchar, suspiro y asintió, con eso Ginga entendió y se fue a buscar a la cobriza.

 **…**

En otro lugar de la universidad, en un salón de química, se encontraba una hermosa y muy enojada cobriza.

-Mou, Fate-chan es una idiota- grito a la nada, pero luego su mirada se tornó triste- pero, yo no debí irme así, hubiera esperado a que respondiera, ella no le respondió que sí, pero tampoco que no- suspiro frustrada, ahora se sentía mal por dejar a la rubia así, se preguntaba si Fate estaba molesta, quería ir y decirle que lo sentía, que se había dejado llevar por sus celos, pero luego recuerda a cierta pelimorada, y las ganas de disculparse se desaparecen.

-Nanoha-san- la cobriza se giró y se encontró con la pelimorada, esta se acercó y se sentó frente a Nanoha.

\- Nakajima-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? – la forma en que lo dijo era entre molesta y triste, Ginga se dio cuenta de eso.

-Vine a disculparme-

-…-

-Yo… no tenía idea de que estabas saliendo con Fate-san- bajo la cabeza avergonzada- admito que me gusta- la cobriza frunció el ceño- pero es muy obvio que Fate-san está muy enamorada de ti- y luego una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Nanoha- por favor discúlpeme yo de verdad no sabía, no quiero que por mi culpa su relación se arruine, ustedes hacen una muy bonita pareja- Nanoha sonrió, y esa no era una sonrisa falsa,

-Gracias, y no tengo nada que disculpar, no hiciste nada, más bien discúlpame tu a mí por mi comportamiento- se empezó a sentir apenada con solo recordar como actuó frente a la pelimorada.

-Ahora que todo se resolvió, por favor ¿podrías hablar con Fate-san? – la cobriza se entristeció, claro que quería hablar con la rubia, el problema era si esta quisiera hablar con ella.

-No lo sé, debería esperar a calmarme un poco, quizás ella está molesta conmigo- Bajo la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza.

-Entiendo, aunque yo creo que ella, al igual que tú, también quiere hablar contigo-

-No sé, creo que es mejor esperar- Ginga asintió, se levantó y mostro una brillante sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego- Nanoha correspondió la sonrisa y asintió- espero que arreglen las cosas- dijo antes de salir.

-Sí, yo también espero - susurro a la nada.

 **…**

Las clases terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro que ella tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención ni a las horas ni a las clases, en todo ese tiempo no pudo ver a su novia, y ahora tampoco la encontraba, cuando pregunto le dijeron que ya se había ido a su casa, le entristeció el saber que no la había esperado, aunque le pareció raro que ya se haya ido a su casa, siempre salen a la misma hora, y a veces quien tiene que esperar ella, pero ya había tomado la decisión de hablar con ella hoy, y eso haría, saco las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo y se encamino a el estacionamiento, ya dentro del carro lo encendió y lo puso en marcha, definitivamente no iba a dejar las cosas así, solo por una cosa que no tenía sentido, se echaba la culpa por siempre darse cuenta de las cosas tarde, aunque definitivamente no iba a aceptar esa invitación, en parte su novia también tiene la culpa por irse y no escucharla, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de pensar tanto.

Ya estando frente la casa de su novia, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta, toco dos veces, espero una respuesta, pero esta no llego, volvió a tocar, espera…, pero tampoco hay respuesta, se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa, observo que la ventana de su novia estaba abierta, y también se podía ver que había una pequeña luz encendida, no le quedaba de otra que hacer por un momento el rol de romeo.

 **…**

Se encontraba en su habitación recostada en la cama, parecía que estuviese viendo el techo de su cuarto, pero no estaba viendo nada, no le estaba prestando atención a nada, soltó un suspiro cansado, había salido temprano de la universidad, pero se hubiera quedado a esperarla como ella hacia siempre, después de hablar con Ginga, ya no se encontraba molesta, de hecho, se sentía culpable por irse sin siquiera escucharla.

Dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar un sonido que provenía de afuera, se levantó rápidamente, escucho los sonidos más cerca, su vista se dirigió a la ventana, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio una mano sujetarse de la ventana, pero al ver a la dueña de esa mano se calmó, se acercó para ayudarla a subir, cuando se aseguró de que estuviera fuera de peligro, la reprendió.

-Mou, Fate-chan, ¿Por qué no entras por la puerta como las personas normales? –

-Pero toque la puerta y nadie respondió-

-Eh, lo siento, es que mis padres no están y bueno, desde aquí no escucho muy bien –

-Lo ves, yo no tengo la culpa-

-Claro que sí, no tienes que tocar la puerta, para algo está el timbre – la rubia se quedó callada si saber que responder.

-No lo pensé, estaba muy distraída pensando en… ti- un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la cobriza, volteo el rostro para que la rubia no la viera, pero al escuchar lo que había dicho la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, luego su sonrisa se borró al recordar que tenían que hablar- lo siento – abrió los ojos en sorpresa y volteo a ver esos hermosos orbes borgoña que tanto amaba – por favor perdóname, por ser tan densa y no darme cuenta de las cosas, yo no sabía… yo solo… lo siento – bajo la cabeza, Nanoha solo pudo ver la tristeza en esos ojos.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo me fui y no escuche ninguna explicación, tampoco hacía falta que me dieras una, yo sé que tú nunca aceptarías esa invitación…, pero los celos me ganaron la batalla- ahora ella bajo la cabeza, pero no duro ni dos segundos así, pues una suave mano se posó en su mentón levantando su rostro para que volviese a ver esos orbes, observo que en los labios de Fate se asomó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Por qué sonríes? – pregunto sin poder evitar sonreír también.

\- Pues, sonrió porque te amo – la cobriza se mordió el labio, luego levanto una ceja.

\- ¿sí? – pregunto mientras se acercaba traviesamente a la rubia, ya cerca de esta, paso sus brazos por su cuello.

\- sip, ¿no me crees? o ¿prefieres que te lo demuestre? –

-Claro que te creo- se acercó a los labios de la rubia – pero me gustaría que me lo demuestres-

-Bien, entonces…- la beso, era un beso muy apasionado, lleno de necesidad y amor, intenso, la rubia pedía permiso para probar la gloria, y el permiso no fue negado, sus lenguas jugaban en la boca de la otra, no querían detenerse, pero por desgracia la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, se separaron pero un pequeño puente de saliva quedo entre sus labios los cuales volvieron a unir, las manos de Fate bajaron por las caderas de Nanoha hasta su trasero, esta soltó un pequeño gemido, eso encendió más a la rubia, Nanoha se estaba excitando con cada beso, con cada rose y toque que le daba Fate, esta se separó de los labios de la cobriza para empezar a saborear su cuello, lo lamia y chupaba, causando que miles gemidos salieran de Nanoha, y el escucharla gemir solo intensificaba más su deseo, mordió suavemente ese delicioso cuello.

-Ah, mmn…F-Fate…- la nombrada ya no aguantaba más, cargo a la cobriza y la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, luego la beso nuevamente, la cobriza poso sus manos en la camisa de la rubia y la paso por su cabeza, dejando ver el perfecto abdomen de la rubia, esta se dedicó a desabotonar la camisa de la cobriza, luego empezó a quitarsela lentamente, dejando al descubierto los hombros de la cobriza, los cuales empezó a besar, bajo un poco más llegando a sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por esa molesta tela que le impedía probar esa suave y delicada piel, paso los brazos por la espalda de la cobriza y desabrocho el brasear, lo tiro sin saber a dónde y sin perder tiempo, capturo su seno izquierdo causando que Nanoha soltara un fuerte gemido de placer, mientras que su otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, luego de unos minutos paso a hacer lo mismo con él otro, la noche llego rápidamente, y ahora no era solo la pequeña lámpara de noche que alumbraba la alcoba, sino también la luz de la luna que se asomó por la ventana. La rubia se separó de ese delicioso pecho y capturo los labios de la cobriza en otro apasionado beso, esta aprovecho el momento para desabrochar el pantalón de la rubia, luego empezó a bajarlo lentamente, mientras que Fate volvía a saborear su cuello, el cuello de la cobriza se convirtió en su lugar favorito, pero después quiso explorar más allá, se separó de la cobriza, pero su mirada estaba puesta en esos lavanda, bajo el cierre de la falda y empezó a bajarla junto con la ropa interior, en los ojos de Nanoha solo se podía ver el reflejo de la rubia, y en los de esta era igual, Fate aparto la vista de los lavanda de Nanoha para situarla en ese templo que era prohibido para todos menos ella, volvió a verla solo un momento en busca de respuesta, en esos hermosos lavanda, lo único que encontró fue pasión y deseo, así que entendiendo la indirecta sonrió y bajo hasta aquel postre que ya sabía de antemano que era el más exquisito del mundo, y por fin logro probarlo, justo como se lo imaginaba, el más exquisito postre y lo mejor es que era de ella y solo ella nadie más, degustaba aquel lugar, le encantaba saber que ella era la causa de los gemidos de su cobriza.

-Aahh… mmm… aaaahh F-Fa-te aaah s-sigue aahhs – decía entre gemidos, y la rubia solo obedecía, pero luego se separó no queriendo hacerlo, Nanoha iba a preguntar, pero fue callada por unos suaves labios, degustando su mismo sabor en ellos.

-Te amo tanto Nanoha – su voz sonaba muy ronca y excitaba, y el escuchar a Fate así solo la encendía más.

La rubia se volvió a separar para bajar lo último que traía puesto, luego se puso entre las piernas de la cobriza, le dio un apasionado beso, no quería que se pusiera nerviosa, sabía que era su primera vez, y también era la suya, Nanoha por otro lado solo quería sentir a su rubia dentro de ella, y con un beso y una mirada le hizo entender a Fate que todo estaba bien, esta volvió a besarla mientras entraba en ella lentamente, la cobriza gemía y la rubia sabía que no era de placer, incluso pudo ver que Nanoha había dejado salir una lagrima.

-L-lo siento mi amor – se acercó a besarla - ¿te duele mucho? –

-S-solo…u-un… p-poco ahh – cuando la rubia sintió el himen romperse sintió una enorme felicidad, ya Nanoha era completamente suya en cuerpo y alma, y ella también lo era.

\- ssh ya paso- la beso para calmarla - ahora todo será placer –

Empezó un vaivén lentamente, y los gemidos de Nanoha no se hicieron esperar, la rubia tenía razón, todo era placer, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos.

-M-más r-rápido- y la rubia con mucho gusto obedeció, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes, volvió a su cuello, Nanoha rápidamente aprovecho y cambio de lugares, quedando ella como dominante, la rubia al ver a su cobriza sobre ella sonrió pícaramente, Nanoha empezó a moverse, y en un parpadeo los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, la rubia se movía incluso estando abajo, después se levantó para besarla y juntar sus cuerpos, los movimientos seguían cada vez más rápidos, ya la rubia podía sentir que Nanoha estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, al igual que ella.

-F-Fate… v-voy a…-

-S-sí, -y-yo t-también - un grito de placer escapo de los labios de Nanoha, mientras que Fate mordía su cuello para evitar gritar, cayeron agotadas a la cama, Nanoha seguía sobre Fate, pero luego bajo de ella y se acomodó en su pecho, la rubia la atrajo más hacia ella, y aun respiraban agitadamente.

-Eso sí… que fue increíble – decía agitada.

-S-sí que lo fue – la beso apasionadamente, luego de calmarse, la rubia volvió a hablar – no volveremos a pelear por una tontería así, yo prometo que tratare de no ser tan densa –

-nyhaha, sip, y yo prometo escucharte siempre – se volvieron a besar, después conversaron de otras cosas, querían quedarse así, acurrucadas, juntas, bajo la luna llena, tan romántico, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho.

-Nanoha, hija llegamos – se escuchó a Shiro desde la planta de abajo, la pareja rápidamente salto de la cama, Nanoha le paso a Fate su ropa, esta empezó a vestirse rápidamente, la cobriza hacia lo mismo, escucho los pasos de sus padres subir por las escaleras, cuando la rubia se terminó de vestir la cobriza le pidió que se escondiera, pero no había ningún lugar donde esconderse.

-Sal por la ventana – le pidió, ya que ese era el único escape.

-Bien – se subió a la ventana, pero se detuvo – hey –

\- que sucede – se acercó y la rubia aprovecho para besarla.

-Te amo, nos vemos mañana – dicho eso salto cayendo de pie en el césped, miro hacia arriba – te amo Nanoha – dijo y se fue corriendo, la cobriza se mordió el labio, realmente sentía que cada día se enamoraba más de la rubia.

-Hija, ¿no me escuchaste? – dijo su padre entrando a la habitación acompañado de una sonriente Momoko.

\- ¿Eh?, oh, no los escuche, bienvenidos – decía con un claro nerviosismo.

-Mmn, bueno ¿qué te parece si vemos una película? – dijo su padre que no se daba cuenta de nada, ni siquiera noto que su hija estaba sudada, su ropa estaba arrugada y la cama estaba desordenada.

-Claro solo déjenme tomar un baño –

-Bien, te vemos abajo – dicho eso el señor Takamachi se fue a la planta baja, pero la madre de Nanoha seguía ahí.

-Hija, le hubieras dicho a Fate que se quedara, mañana le preguntas si no le dolió la caída - los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron como platos al escuchar a su madre, esta sonrió y se fue por el mimo lugar que su esposo, pero se detuvo un momento y dijo – espero que hayan usado protección- y dicho eso se fue.

Un enorme sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la cobriza, sacudió la cabeza y se fue al baño, tardo solo unos minutos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su rubia, quería volver a estar con ella, pero ese ya no era el momento, luego se cambió y bajo a la sala de estar donde estaban sus padres, al entrar, Momoko la miraba sonriente, se sonrojo de nuevo y trago pesado.

 _"_ _va a ser una larga noche"._

 **Como estuvo? Lamento la tardanza, los estudios y mi curso no me dejan, pero yo seguiré hasta el último cap. de esta historia, y, por cierto, ya se acerca el final, esta vez no es broma XD.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	12. Sorpresas (Final)

**¡Hallo! Mis queridos lectores. Si ya se, me tarde demasiado, lo lamento, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero es que los estudios no me dejan, tengo demasiados trabajos. Pero logre encontrar un momento para escribir, así que aquí está el cap.**

 **Sorpresas.**

Hay estaban todos, con sus togas y sus birretes en mano, celebrando junto a sus seres más queridos, siendo felicitados por todo aquel que se encontrara en el camino. En ese lugar, en el que antes eran estudiantes, queriendo seguir adelante por su sueño, y ahora ya lo estaban cumpliendo, ahora eran profesionales. Doctores, maestros, bomberos, licenciados… por fin, todo el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Y entre esa multitud de graduados, estaba una hermosa pareja, ignorando por completo a todos los que las rodeaban, estaban en su pequeño mundo, aunque para ellas era el mundo más grande y bello que podía existir, ya tenían un largo rato abrazadas, uno que otro momento se daban un beso, ese era un momento único, y esa era su forma de felicitarse silenciosamente. Por suerte los padres de Nanoha se encontraban charlando con los… que eran profesores de su retoño, y la rubia había aprovechado el momento para felicitar a su cobriza a su manera.

\- ¿Tú crees que tus padres me hagan algo si te secuestro y te llevo a mi habitación? – susurro de forma sensual en el oído de su cobriza.

-Mmm, no lo sé, deberías de probar a ver qué pasa- respondió y luego mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, provocando que esta la pegara a su cuerpo.

-Si sigues así, vamos a terminar en la habitación de un hotel- se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, pero luego sonrió.

-Pues me encantaría celebrar mi graduación, a solas contigo, en un hotel – la rubia se mordió el labio, miro los ojos de su novia y luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-Entonces vámonos- su vos se escuchaba ronca, y el escuchar a la rubia en ese estado, solo hacía que Nanoha se excitara más.

La cobriza se mordió el labio provocativamente, miro a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie las veía.

\- ¿Entonces Qué hacemos aquí? – tomo la mano de Fate y la jalo para que esta la siguiera, está la siguió con una sonrisa, cuando ya estaban cerca de la salida…

\- ¿Se puede saber para dónde van? - sus cuerpos se tensaron al escuchar una fuerte voz y una risa. La fuerte voz provenía del suegro de Fate, y la risa provenía de la suegra. Nanoha se volteó lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-M-mamá, papá, q-que s-sucede- pregunto con claros nervios, Momoko solo dejo salir una pequeña risa.

\- ¡Vaya!, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que mi bebé sería tan traviesa? – dijo la madre de Nanoha con una traviesa sonrisa. Pero el señor Takamachi solo levanto las cejas en busca de respuesta, la cobriza miro a Fate, esta tragó pesado antes de responder.

-P-pues… íbamos a comprar unos refrescos- volteo a ver a su novia- ¿verdad Nanoha? –

\- ¿Eh?... s-si- asintió con muchos, pero muchos nervios. El señor Takamachi levanto una ceja, las miraba interrogante.

\- ¿Refrescos? – pregunto con duda.

\- ¡Si! – dijeron al unísono la pareja. Mientras que la señora Momoko solo se tapaba disimuladamente la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo Shiro "convencido"- pero no se pueden ir, ya nos vamos a celebrar a la cafetería, y la fiesta no puede empezar sin ustedes- la pareja suspiro, realmente tenían ganas escaparse para hacer sus travesuras.

-Cariño, ya déjalas, ahora son unas mujeres- dijo Momoko tratando de convencerlo.

-Pero para mí, Nanoha siempre va a ser mi bebe-

\- ¡Papa ¡- Fate no pudo evitar abrazar a su cobriza al ver la carita que había puesto, luego suspiro rendida.

-Bueno entonces vámonos todos- el tono de voz de la rubia era de rendición.

...

Después de llegar a la cafetería y de tratar de calmar a cierto mapache que no paraba de gritar cosas como "siii, adiós a los estudios" y como "prepárense para conocer a la sexy doctora Hayate Yagami" y otras cosas más. Todos festejaban su graduación, claro que Nanoha y Fate querían celebrarlo a su manera, pero Shiro no apartaba la vista de Fate, por lo que no podían escaparse para hacer sus travesuras, pero la rubia tenía otros planes, noto que Nanoha se había distraído hablando con Lindy y Precia, así que rápidamente se acercó a Shiro y le susurro algo al oído, este la miro con una ceja arqueada y luego asintió, así que rápidamente salieron de la cafetería sin que la cobriza los viera.

Luego de unos minutos la rubia entro a la cafetería seguida de Shiro, quien miro a Fate para luego sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Después de hablar con el señor Takamachi, Fate buscaba a Nanoha con la mirada y la encontró no muy lejos, la cobriza se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas, estaba sola y con la mirada fija hacia la ventana, la rubia sonrió, se acercó por detrás, deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla, provocando que su cobriza riera.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto con una carita que mostraba inocencia, lo cual causo mucha ternura a la rubia, quien se acercó y le dio un fugas beso en los labios, para luego sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

-Estaba teniendo una conferencia con tu padre-

-Ah ¿sí? Y ¿de qué trataba la conferencia? –

-Mmm, de nada importante-

-Mou, Fate-chan dime- decía con el lindo puchero que la rubia tanto amaba.

-Ya después sabrás, te lo prometo-

-mm, ¿de verdad? – pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, de verdad- la cobriza se calmó y asintió con una dulce sonrisa- y ahora cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana en la noche? – pregunto con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Nada realmente, ¿Por qué?, ¿me quieres dar una sorpresa? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a sus labios dispuesta a darle un beso.

-Pues, se puede decir que si- la rubia acorto la distancia entre sus labios dándole un corto beso- mañana pasare por ti a las 6:30-

-Oh, ¿y para donde piensas llevarme? –

-Bueno, tengo pensado llevar a mi princesa a una cena, eso es todo lo que diré-

-eh, ¿no me vas a dar más pistas? – pregunto de forma tan inocente y provocativa que a Fate le dieron ganas de devorarla en ese mismo lugar, pero recordó que no estaban solas, era tan sorprendente que Nanoha con una simple mirada lograra hacer que ella olvidase todo lo que la rodea a excepción de su cobriza.

-Nop- la beso de nuevo- tendrás que esperar-

-Bien- decía con otro puchero- Fate-chan es una aburrida-

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste la semana pasada cuando estábamos que tu cama- la cobriza se sonrojo de una forma sorprendente, y luego le dio un golpe en el hombro a su bromista novia.

-F-Fate-chan, pervertida- la rubia solo dejo salir una risa para luego besar a su amada cobriza, un beso que parecía no tener final.

…

Cuando la celebración termino a la rubia le toco irse debido a que ya era tarde, y por más que quería quedarse sus padres se lo prohibieron diciendo la típica frase de, "puede que ya seas una mujer, pero mientras vivas bajo nuestro techo, se hace lo que decimos" y con mirada de cachorro se despidió de Nanoha, quien soltó una risita al ver la carita tan adorable de la rubia.

…

La cobriza se dirigía a su habitación, los parpados le pesaban, pero la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no desaparecía, el solo recordar a su novia ya la hacía delirar. Al entrar a su cuarto se encontró con que había una caja de tamaño mediano, estaba forrada de blanco, con una cinta roja y un lazo del mismo color, se acercó y tomo la tarjeta que se encontraba en la parte superior del regalo, la leyó con cuidado, y la sonrisa que tenia se ensancho más al leer la tarjeta.

 _"_ _Te conocí de una forma normal, no hubo noche con luna llena, ni fuegos artificiales, ni corazones saltando de un lado a otro, tampoco hubieron palabras románticas, solo simples …holas, te conocí de una forma normal , y quizás te parezca raro, pero me enamore de ti a primera vista, me enamore de tu cabello cobrizo tan suave y sedoso, de tu cuerpo tan delicado, de tus labios tan deliciosos, y de esos hermosos ojos lavanda tan encantadores, tan cautivadores y profundos, y tal vez pienses que fue solo físico, pero no, no lo fue, no sé cómo, pero solo con mírate ya sentía que sabía todo de ti, que te gustaba, que te molestaba, como eras… y con el saber eso, solo hizo que me enamorara más de ti, con el tiempo te conocía más, y mientras más te conocía más me enamoraba. Te conocí de una forma normal, no hubo noche con luna llena, ni fuegos artificiales, ni corazones saltando de un lado a otro, tampoco hubieron palabras románticas, solo simples… holas, pero cuando te mire a los ojos, pude ver la hermosa y brillante luna, cuando sonreíste, salieron muchos fuegos artificiales de mi corazón, cuando tu mano toco la mía, pude ver corazones saltando de un lado a otro, y el escuchar tu nombre… dios mío, esa fue la palabra más romántica que he escuchado, quizás tu no viste nada de eso, pero yo sí, quizá no lo escuchaste, pero yo sí, y es que el solo estar contigo, me hacer ver y escuchar maravillas._

 _Te amo, amo hasta las letras de tu nombre, te amo a ti, Takamachi Nanoha._

 _De: Fate"._

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, y llego a sus labios, su sonrisa no desaparecía, y ella tampoco quería que esa brillante sonrisa desapareciera, puso la tarjeta en la cama, para luego abrir la caja, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que estaba dentro de esta, era un hermoso vestido rojo, un traje ceñido al cuerpo con varias aplicaciones de pequeños diamantes alrededor del cuello, y abierto en v en la espalda, también estaba abierto de un lado de la pierna para moverse con más facilidad. Simplemente no lo creía, Fate definitivamente se estaba ganando una noche llena de pasión, ya estaba deseando que llegara mañana, se dejó caer en la cama, serró los ojos y rápidamente cierta rubia apareció en su mente, es que definitivamente no podía sacarla de su mente, sin darse cuenta, ya se había dejado caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

 **6: :** **Casa de Fate.**

\- ¿Estas bien, hija? – pregunto Lindy-san, con una mano en el hombro de Fate para darle ánimo.

-Sí, estoy un poco nerviosa, pero, si estoy bien-

\- ¿Nerviosa?, ¿se te olvida que antes la acosabas sin importarte nada?, entonces, ¿cómo vas a estar nerviosa por algo como esto? – pregunto Precia, entrando a la cocina.

-Es que esta noche es especial- dijo la rubia con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ya veo, entonces que tengas una maravillosa noche- hablo Lindy.

-Si- dicho eso se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, y antes de salir dijo- No me esperen, es probable que no llegue esta noche- y cerró la puerta.

 **6:30 pm: Casa de Nanoha:**

\- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunto Momoko.

\- Un poco- respondió la cobriza, pero, aunque estuviese nerviosa, la brillante sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Hija, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, es normal que las parejas tengan citas- intervino Shiro, luego cambio su semblante a uno serio- ahora, la quiero aquí antes de las nueve señorita-

\- ¡Shiro! – regaño Momoko.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con cara inocente.

-Deja a nuestra hija tranquila- dijo seria, luego sonrió- lo más probable es que no vuelva hoy –

\- ¡M-mama! – tenía el rostro rojo, la verdad ella también se estaba preguntando si llegaría hoy o mañana casa.

-Hija no me mires así, tu más que nadie sabes que es verdad-

-Mou –

-Bueno, está bien hija – intervino de nuevo el señor Takamachi -solo porque estas con Fate es que voy a dejar que llegues a tardes horas, sé que ella te va a cuidar- sonrió con cariño, se acercó a la cobriza y deposito un beso en su frete- te amamos hija-

-Queremos lo mejor para ti – dijo Momoko terminando la oración de su esposo.

-Y sabemos que lo mejor es Fate, ella es la única que logra hacer que tus ojos brillen de esa forma- dijo Shiro y Momoko asintió.

-Gracias – estaba feliz de que sus padres apoyaran su relación.

Ding dong.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, rápidamente se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con el amor de su vida, con la mujer que le robaba miles de suspiros, mientras que esta solo miraba con la boca abierta a la cobriza, cosa que le causó mucha risa a esta.

-W-wow, e-estas muy hermosa, wow- decía mientras la miraba detalladamente- sabía que te quedaría perfecto, pero... esto es… wow-

-Kyahaha, mou, Fate-chan también se ve muy galán- la rubia tenía puesto un smoking, la camisa y la chaqueta eran de color blanco, con una corbata de moño negro, y el pantalón y los zapatos del mismo color que el moño, se veía muy cautivadora.

-Pero Nanoha se ve muy preciosa, wow- seguía hipnotizada, pero luego se acordó que no había saludado a su cobriza, así que se acercó y le dio un tierno beso- hola-

-hola –

\- ¿Nos vamos? – le ofreció su brazo.

-Si - se dirigieron al auto de la rubia, esta le abrió la puerta caballerosamente a Nanoha, despues paso al otro lado para entrar al auto, ya estando adentro, miro un momento a Nanoha, quien volteo con curiosidad, y cuando iba a preguntar sus labios fueron sellados.

-Te amo tanto –

-Yo también te amo -con esas palabras dichas Fate puso en marcha el auto.

Llegaron al restaurante y la rubia le dio las llaves al valet parking, este las recibió y se fue a estacionar el auto. Por otro lado, Nanoha estaba sorprendida, ese restaurante se veía muy costoso, también pudo ver la larga fila de personas que estaban esperando para entrar, pero la rubia tomo la mano de Nanoha y la llevo dentro, esta se preguntó por qué no fueron a la fila. Ya dentro un hombre con smoking les hablo.

\- ¿Tienen reservación? – pregunto el hombre con semblante serio.

-Fate T Harlaown- el hombre busco en la lista y su semblante cambio a sorpresa.

-Mis disculpas, por aquí señorita Harlaown- el interior del restaurant era muy elegante, los manteles de las mesas eran blancos con negro, en el centro de la enorme sala había una gran y hermosa fuente de agua y a los alrededores muchas esculturas de hielo, era muy elegante y hermoso, pero la mesa donde ellas cenarían no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares.

-Aquí es – dijo el hombre señalando con la palma una cortina negra con detalles blanco, abrió la cortina dejando ver una espléndida vista, era un enorme balcón, en una esquina había una gran fuente de aguan con luces, en la otra un ángel de hielo, alrededor había muchos arbustos de rosas, no había techo, solo estrellas y la hermosa luna llena que las acompañaría en la velada, el piso estaba cubierto de pétalos rojos y blancos, y la mesa se encontraba en el centro con dos copas una botella de vino cinco estrellas y unas cuantas rosas, el lugar era maravilloso, la rubia de verdad se iba a ganar una noche de pasión.

-Con su permiso, yo me retiro – la rubia asintió, cuando el hombre se fue, tomo la mano de Nanoha y la guio hasta la mesa, le acomodo la silla, recibiendo un "gracias" por parte de esta, luego paso a sentarse frente a la cobriza.

-Y, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto mientras tomaba la botella de vino y la abría, ya abierta sirvió en las dos copas.

-Pues… wow – la rubia dejo salir una pequeña risa al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su novia-

\- ¿Un brindis? – pregunto alzando su copa, la cobriza también alzo la suya.

-Por…-

-Ti- termino la rubia.

-Mou, Fate chan, yo también quiero brindar por ti-

-Bueno, está bien, por las dos –

-Por lo mucho que te amo- dijeron al unísono, para luego tomar un pequeño sorbo, a los minutos llego el camarero para ofrecerles el menú, ellas lo tomaron gustosa, ordenaron, el camarero anoto todo en la pequeña librea, para luego retirarse, dejando nuevamente solas a las tórtolas, hablaron de todo y nada, se decían lo mucho que se amaban, incluso hablaron de Hayate, el camarero no tardo en volver con las ordenes, cenaron en silencio, solo sus miradas hablaban, se miraban de forma profunda, con amor, y el deseo estaba empezando a aparecer en esas miradas. Cuando terminaron de cenar el camarero paso a recoger los platos y se retiró. La rubia miraba con mucho amor a Nanoha, lo cual le causó un poco de risa a esta.

\- ¿Por qué me vez así? – pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo así? – respondió la rubia con otra pregunta.

-Así como… no sé, pero me vez extraño, ¿por qué? –

-Por qué te amo- dijo con amor- Nanoha, ¿leíste la tarjeta que estaba en la parte superior del regalo? – la cobriza sonrió.

-Sí, fue muy romántico –

-Bueno, la tarjeta no estaba terminada- la cobriza levanto una ceja curiosa- bueno faltaron unas cuantas cosas más, pero eso no lo puedo escribir, eso te lo tengo que decir en persona- suspiro para tranquilizarse- Nanoha, te amo tanto, tanto, tu eres mi mundo, no necesito de nada, no mientras tu estés conmigo, tu eres mi fuerza, mi respiración, la dueña de mi corazón, mi todo, ya no puedo vivir ni un segundo lejos de ti, quiero todo contigo- metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña caja roja, se levantó y se arrodillo frente a la cobriza- Nanoha Takamachi, ¿Te casarías conmigo? – abrió la cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro, con un pequeño diamante incrustado, la cobriza cubrió su boca con su mano derecha por la sorpresa, en ningún momento le paso por la mente que Fate le pediría matrimonio, estaba muy feliz, no tenía pensado casarse todavía, pero con Fate lo quería todo, por otro lado la rubia estaba muy nerviosa, la cobriza no decía nada, hasta.

-F-Fate-chan, te amo, y, ¡sí! ¡si, acepto casarme contigo! – una brillante y hermosa sonrisa se posó en los labios de la rubia, tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la cobriza, luego se acercó a sus labios y la beso con mucha pasión.

-Te amo-

-También te amo- se volvieron a besar, Fate no podía creerlo, Nanoha había aceptado, era la mujer más feliz del mundo. el beso se estaba poniendo intenso, la rubia ya tenía sus manos en el trasero de la cobriza- Fate-chan, espera, aquí no-

-Bueno, también hice una reservación en una hotel- dijo de forma provocativa, la cobriza solo sonrió y beso a su novia, con eso quedo clara la respuesta, Fate tomo la mano de Nanoha y salieron como rayo del restaurant, y así como salieron del restaurant, también llegaron al hotel. Esa noche pasaron muchas cosas, demasiadas, y si se preguntan como la rubia obtuvo dinero para semejante velada, pues déjenme decirles que trabajo a medio tiempo, también le debe dinero a Hayate, Carim, Chorno, Lindy, Precia, y otros más.

Al día siguiente, todos se enteraron del compromiso, las felicitaron, y desearon suerte. paso un mes y ya estaban de luna de miel, donde Nanoha le dio una tremenda sorpresa a la rubia.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo en ropa interior muy sexy.

\- ¿Si?, y ¿Qué será? – la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a ella.

-Es un bocadillo-

\- ¿Qué tipo de bocadillo? – mordió su oreja.

-Ya lo veras- se alejó un momento, salió de la habitación, no tardó mucho en volver con una pequeña bandeja, y en ella un plato cubierto por una tapa de plata, se lo dio a la rubia y esta lo tomo gustosa, al abrir lo que cubría el plato sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, en el plato había solo una prueba de embarazo en la cual aparecía positivo, Fate volteo a ver a Nanoha con asombro, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se fue posando en sus labios.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto ya riendo, la cobriza solo asintió con una sonrisa, Fate la abrazo, la beso y después la cargo- ¡vamos a tener un hijo! –

-Kyahaha, así es amor- la bajo y volvió a besarla.

-Te amo- la recostó en la cama y empezó a quitarle lo único que tenía puesto- esto hay que celebrarlo-

-Vamos a celebrarlo toda la noche sin parar ni un momento-

-No tengo problema con eso –

Esa noche hubo mucha acción, mucho amor y pasión, tanto que casi rompen la cama. Los nueve meses pasaron como rayos, a la rubia le había costado un poco lidiar con los cambios de humor de Nanoha, tenía miedo de que la cobriza le arrojara un objeto fuerte en cualquier momento, no tenía problemas con levantarse de madrugada a comprar bocadillos para su esposa, y siempre estaba cerca para que no le pasase nada si tenía nauseas, pero todo valió la pena, ahora tenía dos ángeles, y lo mejor es que su pequeño angelito se parecía a su esposa, habían decidido llamarla Vivio, cuando la bebe escucho el nombre sonrió de forma muy linda, se parecía mucho a su madre.

-Nanoha-

-Mmm-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Fate-chan- compartieron uno de los muchos besos que se darían- gracias por hacerme tan feliz, por darme todo tu amor.

-No, gracias a ti, por aparecer en mi vida, por darme amor, por darme a este angelito- toco suavemente la mejilla de la bebe que se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de Nanoha, la rubia miro a la cobriza, está también la miro con cariño.

-Te amo – dijeron al unísono, rieron y compartieron otro beso.

 **FIN**

 **No sé si sea buena con los finales, pero ahí está, realmente lamento La tardanza, por surte nos robaron en el liceo y no hay clases, pero aun así tengo tareas, tuve solo un poco de tiempo para escribir el ultimo cap. Nos leemos en otros fic, estoy trabajando en otro, y no sé si les vaya a gustar, pero me gustaría su opinión.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
